Highway to Hell
by Nafrayu
Summary: Adam est celui qu'on oublie, celui qui est coincé dans la Cage avec deux archanges pour seule compagnie, celui qui espère encore qu'on viendra le tirer de là. Midam et Destiel en fond.
1. One of us

Après avoir publié le premier chapitre de ma fic Sabriel, je poste enfin le premier chapitre de ma fic Midam (Michael/Adam). Dans un cas comme dans l'autre j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitre d'avance et je posterais chaque semaine (tous les lundi pour celle-ci). C'est un couple trop peu exploité je trouve, sans compter qu'on oublie qu'Adam est encore en train de moisir dans la cage. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire donc, je la voulais assez courte mais elle semble partie pour être un peu à rallonge :)

Un gros merci à ma **Chaimette** pour sa relecture !

**Titre** : Highway to Hell

**Résumé** : Adam est celui qu'on oublie, celui qui est coincé dans la Cage avec deux archanges pour seule compagnie, celui qui espère encore qu'on viendra le tirer de là. Midam et Destiel en fond.

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement aucun personnage ne m'appartient

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : One of us**

Les souvenirs d'Adam étaient extrêmement flous. Il se souvenait très vaguement de la confrontation de Michael avec Lucifer et de sa chute dans la cage mais plus il tentait de se rappeler du moment avec précision et plus ses souvenirs lui échappaient. Lorsque Michael était à l'intérieur de lui, il se voyait parler, marcher et agir sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit, c'était quelque chose très déroutant. Finalement ce n'était pas si différent de rêver, à la différence près que quand Castiel l'avait fait flamber, il avait flambé pour de vrai. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, après tout il avait accepté l'offre de Michael à la condition de pouvoir revoir sa mère et que l'ange prenne soin de son corps. Pour la deuxième partie de la promesse il faudra repasser puisque Castiel n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le faire brûler. Là aussi il n'en gardait que des souvenirs flous hormis l'immense douleur qui s'était emparé de lui et qu'il l'avait plongé dans l'inconscience. A présent il se réveillait et sa première pensée fut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas.

Adam mit du temps à retrouver ses esprits, si on peut vraiment appeler ça comme ça. C'était comme revenir d'une bonne grippe, il avait la tête douloureuse, les paupières lourdes et chaque partie de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il ne sait pas exactement combien de temps il est resté allongé face contre terre, à demi-conscient, sans doute très longtemps. Michael n'est plus à l'intérieur de lui mais certains de ses souvenirs persistent. Il revoit Lucifer à l'intérieur du corps de son frère, Dean lui disant que tout se passerait bien et Sam l'empoignant pour plonger dans la Cage. Michael lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait faire en sorte qu'il ne se rende pas compte des moments où il était là, qu'il pouvait « endormir » en quelque sorte son vaisseau pour ne pas qu'il souffre trop de sa présence. C'était sans doute ce qu'il avait fait une fois son corps reconstitué après que Castiel l'ai fait fait frire. A présent il avait la sensation de flotter entre deux états, comme s'il n'était pas fait pour se trouver là où il était actuellement. Et quand on y réfléchit c'était effectivement le cas. La cage était faite pour abriter un archange, deux éventuellement mais un humain certainement pas. Alors deux humains n'en parlons pas.

Au bout d'une éternité – à ses yeux du moins – Adam concentra ses maigres forces sur ses bras, prit une grande inspiration et poussa pour se retourner sur le dos. Devant lui le ciel était plus noir que l'encre et vide de toute étoiles, sans doute une volonté de Dieu de rappeler à Lucifer que tout ce qui l'entourait était artificiel. Le ciel semblait littéralement aspirer toute lumière, Adam avait même l'étrange sensation qu'il était vivant. Une lune trônait dans le ciel, illuminant ce qui semblait être une forêt. Son ventre se noua brusquement de peur à la pensée que Michael et Lucifer étaient également là, quelque part. Cependant il était bien incapable de dire où et finalement c'était ça le plus angoissant. Il aurait aimé, si possible, se trouver à l'exact opposé de là où était les deux archanges.

Il remarqua également les murmures. Au départ il n'y avait pas prêté attention mais maintenant il lui semblait les entendre constamment. Des chuchotis constant comme s'il était entouré de toute une foule d'âmes. Mais bien évidement il n'y avait rien. C'était parfois des paroles sans queues ni tête, parfois des insultes ou des supplications. Dans tous les cas c'était insupportable. Adam soupçonnait Lucifer ou Michael d'être à l'origine de tout cela et de le torturer.

Quelque temps après son réveil – Adam était bien incapable de compter le temps dans un pareil endroit – il avait décidé de partir à la recherche de Sam. Il savait que son grand frère était quelque part dans cette cage mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Tous les arbres se ressemblaient, comme si Dieu ne s'était pas fatigué à créer quelque chose de tangible mais plutôt ne vague idée d'un bois à défaut d'un carré tout vide et blanc.

Il marcha pendant, grosso modo, une éternité. Il tenta de marquer certains arbres pour retrouver son chemin mais manifestement tout s'effaçait dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il finit par tourner au hasard sans toutefois réussir à faire quoique ce soit. Souvent il entendait des hurlements mais il ne savait pas si ça provenait de son frère, de la cage ou de tout autre chose. Il pensait reconnaître la voix de Sam et l'appelait alors de toutes ses force mais rien ne lui répondait.

Il avait littéralement l'impression de patauger dans la semoule. Être dans la cage était sensiblement pareil que de rêver – ou cauchemarder –, il y avait cette sensation étrange de flottement et de peur qui accompagne les grandes pertes. Parfois Adam se disait que son âme mourrait puisque lui ne le pouvait pas. Il comprit bien vite que la nuit était perpétuelle ici, ce n'était pas spécialement un mal hormis qu'il était plutôt difficile d'évaluer le temps qu'il avait déjà passé ici. Finalement mourir était sans doute préférable à tout ça, là Adam sentait surtout qu'il devenait complètement fou.

Un jour quelque chose de différent se produisit. Il y eut une sorte d'immense éclair qui illumina la cage. Adam se souvint s'être évanouit de douleur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles et les paupières closes. La douleur resta longtemps, très longtemps. Puis, petit à petit, les murmures reprirent autour de lui et il prit ça comme un signe que ses oreilles étaient plus ou moins guéris. Quand il ouvrit les yeux ce fut sensiblement la même chose, sa vue était brouillée, douloureuse mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il se demanda si la cage l'avait régénéré ou si un des archange s'en était chargé. Il effaça aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit. Les autres devaient très très probablement l'avoir oublié. Ce qui l'avait tant blessé devait être un ange, un ange de l'extérieur, puisque jamais Michael ou Lucifer ne s'étaient manifesté de cette façon dans la cage.

Pour tromper l'ennuie et la folie qui menaçaient de s'installer en lui, Adam marchait, comptait les feuilles des arbres, et appelait Sam doucement dans l'espoir de retrouver son grand frère. La cage semblait grande et sans fin mais Adam avait l'étrange sensation que ce n'était qu'une sorte de leurre et qu'il tournait en rond dans un espace extrêmement réduit comme un hamster dans sa cage.

Un jour un autre événement se produisit : la Mort vint reprendre quelque chose. C'est la première fois depuis son entrée dans la cage qu'il revit Michael et Lucifer et il éprouva une pointe de satisfaction à les voir se tenir sagement derrière lui. La Mort lui expliqua que Dean avait choisit de ramener l'âme de Sam, qu'il était navré mais que c'était ainsi et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de bavarder.

Adam sut alors qu'il était désormais définitivement seul, son grand frère constituait son dernier recours, à présent c'était lui qui était à la merci des archanges. Pire que tout, Dean l'avait consciemment laissé là-dedans. Une partie de lui essayait de se raisonner en se disant qu'ils avaient grandis ensemble et que lui n'était qu'une pièce rapportée, tandis qu'une autre se disait que tout cela était terriblement injuste. Finalement c'est cette dernière partie qui l'emporta. Lui n'avait jamais rien demandé, il n'avait pas demandé à naître, ni à avoir un père absent et chasseur, ni à avoir des demi-frères et encore moins à se mêler de leurs histoires. Et pourtant c'était bien lui qui était dans cette cage à sombrer lentement dans la folie.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt rapidement après le départ de la Mort. Aucun des archanges ne le suivis même s'il était aisément à leur portée. Quelque part Adam songea qu'ils avaient sans doute pitié de lui et c'était pire que tout, il aurait largement préféré se faire démembrer par Lucifer. Par habitude purement humaine, il lui arrivait de s'allonger et de dormir quelques heures – ou jours finalement il n'en savait rien – pour tromper le temps.

_« Sam ? »_

C'était un réflexe stupide d'appeler son grand frère alors qu'il n'était plus là mais Adam songeait qu'il était sans doute en train de griller le dernier neurone de bon sens qu'il avait. Tant pi, il continua, peut-être que quelqu'un allait finir par le sortir de là.

– Sam n'est plus là, trancha une voix derrière lui.

Adam ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sentit son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était très probable qu'il continue sa course tout seul hors de sa cage thoracique. Il se releva doucement et fixa Michael qui se dressait devant lui. Il n'avait pas bien fait attention à lui quand il l'avait revu derrière la Mort mais il remarqua que l'archange était... flou. Il n'arrivait pas à correctement l'observer comme si ses yeux refusait d'assimiler sa véritable forme. Et c'était sans doute le cas. La cage devait annihiler une partie de ses pouvoirs puisqu'il avait une forme vaguement humaine et qu'il pouvait le regarder sans finir en pâté pour chien. Adam remarqua également les très immenses ailes qui entouraient Michael, elles étaient sublimes et si lumineuses qu'il finit par détourner les yeux et fixer l'herbe.

– Il est vraiment partie ? Questionna Adam bêtement.

– Tu connais la réponse non ? rétorqua Michael.

Adam acquiesça. Bien sur qu'il la connaissait, mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à quelqu'un qu'il cherchait à prolonger un peu la conversation. Ou plutôt non-conversation étant donné que Michael semblait s'être donné la peine de se déplacer uniquement pour lui dire de se taire.

– Alors cesse de l'appeler sans arrêt, lui ne peut pas te répondre mais moi, en revanche, je t'entends et très bien même.

_« Crétin ! »_ voulu rétorquer Adam même s'il resta silencieux, peu désireux que Michael passe ses nerfs sur lui.

– Peut-être qu'ils viendront me chercher, marmonna Adam en se rallongeant.

Finalement il s'en fichait de se faire torturer, au moins ça lui donnerait l'impression d'être en vie.

– Tu ne crois même pas à tes propres paroles, fit remarquer Michael.

– Il faut bien que je crois en quelque chose sinon je vais devenir dingue, d'ailleurs tu es peut-être juste une hallucination, cracha Adam.

– Non, répliqua l'archange, je suis bien réel.

– Autant que cette stupide forêt, marmonna Adam qui ne pouvait plus voir les arbres en peinture désormais.

– Forêt ? C'est donc ce que tu vois ? s'enquit Michael.

C'était la première fois qu'il semblait réellement étonné, d'habitude son panel d'émotions semblait plutôt réduit et oscillait entre la colère, la satisfaction, l'arrogance et l'agacement et ça n'allait jamais plus loin.

– Bien sûr ! Pas toi ? demanda Adam.

Michael secoua la tête.

– Aucune importance, de toute manière rien n'est réel ici, trancha t-il.

Il y eut un temps de silence puis :

– Où est Lucifer ? interrogea Adam plus par envie de parler que par désir de savoir où se cachait le Diable.

– Je ne sais pas trop, il connaît cet endroit mieux que moi. Parfois il apparaît et parfois il reste dans son coin, répondit Michael d'un air platonique.

– Pourquoi vous ne réglez pas vos différents ici ? marmonna Adam.

– A quoi ça nous servirait ? répliqua l'archange comme si la perspective de s'entre-tuer en cramant la moitié de la Terre était beaucoup plus intéressante.

Adam trouvait que cette manie de répondre à une question par une autre question était plus qu'agaçante. Cela dit, il n'avait plus rien à dire pour entretenir ce semblant de conversation si bien qu'il se tut. Quelques secondes plus tard il se rendit compte que Michael était partie. Il soupirait longuement quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un objet était posé au milieu de l'herbe, brillant et lumineux. Une plume. Adam se leva et la ramassa, elle était douce et chaude, presque vivante. Il l'observa un moment, posée au creux de sa main et, petit à petit, il se sentit mieux, comme réconforté. Il se demanda si l'ange avait fait exprès de laisser tomber une plume là où s'il lui arrivait tout simplement d'en perdre.

Il s'installa contre un arbre couvert de mousse verte – tout était vert ici, Adam s'était mit à détester cette couleur – et observa doucement son trésor. La plume paraissait légèrement flou elle aussi, comme son propriétaire, mais elle irradiait de lumière et de chaleur. C'était la chose la plus réconfortante qu'il ait eu jusque là.

Il s'endormit en la gardant serrée contre lui, il avait la sensation d'être contre un être vivant et c'était très agréable. Plusieurs heures plus tard d'un sommeil sans rêve, il se souvint de la plume qu'il avait ramassé. Elle avait glissé sous lui dans son sommeil et était à présent un peu froissé. Il lui sembla également qu'elle était moins brillante, moins chaude aussi.

– Flûte, marmonna t-il, elle est cassée.

– Ça ne sert à rien de la regarder fixement tu sais, dit Michael en le faisant sursauter.

Adam se sentit un peu honteux tout à coup de tripoter une des plumes d'un ange qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment par ailleurs. Il lui tendit mais l'ange haussa les épaules.

– Elle va mourir bientôt, déclara l'ange d'un ton neutre, tu n'as qu'à la garder.

– Elle me réconfortait, soupira t-il.

Adam fut sur le point de lui en demander une autre sous le prétexte que de toute façon il était là par sa faute mais il se retint. Quelque part c'était quand même un peu pervers comme demande.

– J'ai vu ça, tu as dormis longtemps, plus que d'habitude.

– Je ne dors que quelques heures, répliqua Adam même s'il n'en savait rien dans le fond.

– Tu dois bien dormir par tranche de dix ou quinze ans oui, l'informa Michael.

Adam fronça les sourcils, le temps s'écoulait bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant il restait constamment dans cet espèce de sensation de flottement qui l'empêchait de réellement se rendre compte des choses, comme le temps qui passe.

– Le temps s'écoule différemment dehors ? demanda t-il.

– Oui très probablement, mais je n'ai pas la même notion du temps que les humains, expliqua Michael, ça me gêne moins que toi je suppose.

– C'est horrible de ne pas savoir, marmonna Adam, je deviens dingue ici.

– Les humains s'ennuient tellement vite, vous êtes de perpétuels enfants, murmura Michael.

Adam ne répondit rien même s'il brûlait d'envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir avec sa psychologie à deux balles. Michael était sa seule compagnie, le seul lien qui l'empêchait de sombrer totalement dans la folie alors il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Il songea à ses frères et se demanda s'ils étaient à sa recherche et s'ils allaient bientôt le sortir de là.

– N'y compte pas trop, répondit Michael en échos à ses pensées.

– Sors de ma tête ! s'emporta Adam.

– Arrêtes de t'accrocher à des espoirs imaginaires alors, répliqua Michael, tu ferais mieux de ramasser mes plumes puisqu'elles te plaisent tant. J'en sème dans toute la forêt, ajouta t-il avec amertume.

– Je n'en ai jamais vu, rétorqua Adam.

– Ça c'est parce que tu restes dans ton coin de verdure, tu tournes en rond, expliqua Michael. C'est fou comme les humains aiment tourner en rond.

– Je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin, se défendit Adam.

Il s'amusa un instant à imaginer Michael en train de perdre ses plumes comme un chat à la fin de l'hiver.

– Très amusant, commenta l'ange, tu as le même humour stupide que tes frères.

– Comment je peux sortir de cette forêt ? demanda Adam.

– C'est ton esprit qui crée ça pour que tu ais des repères alors c'est à toi de te débrouiller, rétorqua Michael.

– A quoi ressemble la cage pour toi ?

– Quelque chose de grand et vide, murmura t-il avec amertume.

– Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

Michael secoua la tête et une poignée de plume tomba au sol. Il les regarda un instant et soupira avant de disparaître.

– Dis pas au revoir surtout, râla Adam.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)_  
_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est toujours agréable !_


	2. Send me an angel

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mise en favoris, follow etc. ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir :)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant, bonne lecture et bonne soirée à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Send me an angel**

Michael mit un bon bout de temps à remontrer le bout de son nez. De temps à autre Adam entendait un énorme grondement, comme un coup de tonnerre, suivit d'un son insupportablement aigu. Il devina aisément que les archanges devaient se battre. Dans ces moments-là il tentait de s'éloigner en courant mais il finissait invariablement par tomber à terre, les oreilles et les yeux en sang. Comme à chaque fois il reprenait connaissance quelques temps plus tard, soigné mais la tête littéralement dans les choux.

En attendant le retour de Michael, Adam trompait le temps en dormant et en observant les plumes qu'il avait récupéré. Si elles ne se désagrégeaient pas au bout d'un moment, il aurait carrément pu s'en faire un coussin.

– Tu me prends pour une volaille, fulmina Michael en apparaissant brutalement.

Adam fit un bond et lança un regard furieux à l'archange. Pour une raison inconnue, il semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

– Tes plumes partent en fumée, commenta Adam.

– Je le sais merci, répliqua Michael.

– Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

– Tu m'as appelé, répondit l'ange.

C'était faux, Adam attendait juste son retours pour avoir quelqu'un a qui parler. Il se sentait mieux depuis que Michael venait le voir, moins instable.

– Ça revient au même, répondit-il en échos à ses pensées.

– Arrêtes de lire mes pensées, s'agaça Adam.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel il pouvait presque entendre Michael fulminer puis l'ange disparut sans un mot. Adam leva les yeux au ciel et fixa le vide devant lui. Il avait mit un moment avant de s'en apercevoir mais quand Michael était près de lui les murmures étaient moins présent et le torturaient moins. Il appréciait sa présence qui donnait une certaine stabilité à son séjour dans la Cage.

– Tu es vexé ? demanda t-il en fixant le vide où se trouvait l'ange quelques instants plus tôt.

Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard.

– Un ange ne se vexe pas, rétorqua Michael qui paraissait quand même contrarié, mais je n'aime pas que tu me compares à un stupide volatile.

– C'est ça qui te met en colère ?

– Non, admit l'archange, Lucifer m'a contrarié, nous nous sommes battus et j'ai entendu ton appel.

– Je ne t'ai pas appelé, s'obstina Adam.

– Oui oui si tu veux, soupira Michael avec le ton de celui qui parle à un enfant.

– Vous pourriez vous disputez moins violemment la prochaine fois ? Parce que ça semble échapper à tout le monde mais je suis le dommage collatéral dans l'histoire, marmonna Adam.

– Je sais, je me suis souvenu de ta présence après. Je suis navré, ajouta t-il même si le concept semblait lui échapper un peu.

Adam hocha la tête, des petites excuses valaient mieux que rien.

– Lucifer était tout près alors ? Pourquoi je ne le vois jamais ? l'interrogea t-il.

– Je l'en empêche, sinon il se serait amusé avec toi de la même façon qu'avec Sam, expliqua l'ange.

Adam sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous la colère, il serra les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume de sa main. Son frère avait vraisemblablement connu un véritable enfer et Michael disait simplement que Lucifer s'était « _amusé_ ».

– Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui m'empêchait de rejoindre Sam quand je l'entendais hurler ? s'énerva Adam.

– Oui, j'aimerais dans la mesure du possible te garder en un seul morceau, lança Michael comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un morceau de viande sur patte.

Adam ouvra et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Toutes les fibres de son être rêvaient de le traiter d'imbécile.

– Et pourquoi tu n'as pas fait pareil pour lui ? marmonna Adam.

– C'est à cause de lui si je suis ici, tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir sauvé de ça, s'agaça l'ange.

Lorsqu'il était en colère, la voix de Michael devenait encore plus forte et impressionnante, comme un coup de tonnerre. Mais Adam ricana. Le remercier ? Jamais. Il se leva et se dirigea au hasard dans la forêt sans un mot.

– Peut-on savoir où tu vas ? questionna l'ange visiblement contrarié de ne pas avoir été remercié comme il se devrait.

– Je m'en vais, expliqua tranquillement Adam.

– Où ça ? répéta Michael.

– Loin de toi, marmonna t-il.

Adam marcha droit devant lui même si rien de spécial ne se produisait. Il y avait toujours cette stupide forêt verte. Dieu qu'il détestait le vert ! Au bout de plusieurs minutes il constata que Michael marchait derrière lui. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais sa présence le rassurait beaucoup. Il avait fini par mettre de côté l'espoir que Sam et Dean viennent le secourir, parfois il espérait que ses frères le recherchaient mais quelque part il savait que non. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir, c'était simplement injuste pour lui de se retrouver à croupir ici alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Pas même à John.

– Tu comptes aller loin ? soupira Michael. Parce que pour être honnête tu ressembles vraiment à ces animaux que les humains aiment regarder tourner en rond.

Un hamster.

– Il doit bien y avoir une sortie, marmonna Adam.

– Non elle a justement été conçu pour que Lucifer n'en sorte pas, rétorqua Michael

– Lucifer peut-être mais moi je suis humain, Dieu aimait les humains non ? Il a du penser à une sortie pour le cas où un idiot tomberait dedans.

Adam n'en savait strictement rien dans le fond. Après tout Dieu n'aurait pas pu prévoir qu'un crétin tomberait à l'intérieur. Pourtant cet espoir faisait partie des quelques uns qui l'empêchaient de sombrer définitivement dans la folie.

Michael ne répondit rien et Adam songea qu'il avait peut-être visé juste.

– N'espère pas trop, le contredit l'ange, je ne pense pas qu'il existe de sortie pour les humains, sinon tu l'aurais déjà trouvé.

– Je vais devenir dingue, murmura t-il.

– Tu veux bien arrêter de te plaindre ? Je te signale que je suis coincé tout comme toi ici.

– Pour toi c'est plus simple, rétorqua Adam.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, envahit par une sorte de désespoir qui l'avait menacé jusque ici sans jamais l'envahir. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était là pour l'éternité, sans aucun espoir de sortie, et dehors tout le monde l'avait oublié. Adam se laissa glisser contre un arbre, entoura ses genoux de ses bras et enfouie sa tête à l'intérieur. Qui aurait pu croire que la pire punition probable était justement d'être coincé à jamais dans un endroit tel que la Cage sans aucun espoir de mort ? Adam se serait volontiers tranché les veines si cela avait pu le sortir de là.

Soudain Adam sentit quelque chose de lourd se poser sur ses épaules. Il releva précipitamment la tête pour voir une des immenses ailes de Michael l'entourer doucement. Il passa sa main dans les plumes épaisses et chaudes et les caressa un instant. Adam retira rapidement sa main en se disant que ça ne se faisait peut-être pas mais Michael ne semblait pas spécialement vexé. Il se pelotonna dans l'aile en savourant tout ce que la grâce de l'ange pouvait lui apporter : sérénité, calme et espoir. Trois sentiments que Adam avaient enfouit le plus profondément possible en lui en se disant que, de toute manière, ici il n'en avait pas besoin.

* * *

– N'importe quoi ! marmonna Sam pour lui-même en refermant l'épais livre qu'il lisait d'un geste sec.

De la poussière vola dans la pièce le faisant éternuer plusieurs fois. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait trois heures et demi du matin. Il soupira et but une gorgée de café chaud même s'il se doutait que ça ne ferait plus grand effet à présent. Sam avait juste très très très envie de dormir. Depuis quelques temps il consacrait une partie de ses nuits à chercher une solution au _« problème Adam »_ comme l'appelait Dean. Il ne pouvait plus s'endormir tranquillement en sachant son petit frère aux mains des deux archanges, il l'avait abandonné quoi que puisse dire Dean.

Jusque là il n'avait pas trouvé grand chose d'utile qui l'aiderait à le faire sortir de la cage, le dernier livre en date qu'il avait lu – et refermé aussi sec – montrait tout un tas de sortilèges absurdes impliquant deux ou trois sacrifices humains au passage. Sam avait songé à rappeler la Mort pour qu'il ouvre la cage et fasse sortir son petit frère mais elle n'avait pas voulu sauver les deux frères une fois, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que ça change. En plus de ça se mettre la Mort à dos était tout sauf une bonne idée. Sam se massa les yeux doucement et décida de monter se coucher, de toute manière il n'arrivait à rien.

* * *

Lorsque Adam se réveilla, il se trouvait toujours dans l'aile de Michael. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, assit par terre et raide comme un piquet comme s'il ne savait pas très bien comment faire. Adam ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait divinement bien au creux de ses ailes, apaisé et serein. Pour le moment toute peur l'avait quitté mais il supposait que tout reviendrait dès qu'il serait de nouveau seul. Il somnola encore un moment jusqu'à ce que Michael se tourne vers lui et le secoue légèrement.

– Tu es réveillé Adam ?

S'il ne l'était pas, c'était désormais chose faite.

– Oui, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

– Une vingtaine d'année je dirais, répondit laconiquement Michael.

Adam écarquilla les yeux, dans son esprit il avait dormi une dizaine d'heures tout au plus. Il se sentit tout à coup un peu honteux que l'archange ait eu à rester immobile pendant vingt ans afin de le surveiller comme un enfant.

– Désolé, marmonna Adam.

– De quoi ? S'étonna Michael en se tournant vers lui.

– Tu as dû rester là à cause de moi, répondit-il en se sentant bizarrement en colère contre lui-même.

– Aucune importance, je ne mesure pas le temps de la même façon que toi. Ce n'était pas tellement long.

– On est ici depuis combien de temps à ton avis ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Michael, le temps dans la cage s'écoule très différemment du reste. Encore plus pour toi j'imagine, les humains ont une vie tellement brève.

– Et bien si tu as une idée pour rendre la mienne encore plus brève, n'hésites pas, répliqua Adam.

– Tu ne peux pas mourir ici.

– Merci Sherlock, rétorqua Adam.

Michael paru interloqué.

– Je ne m'appelle pas du tout Sherlock Adam.

– Je sais, c'est une expression qu'on dit quand quelqu'un dit quelque chose d'évident. Je sais bien que je ne peux pas mourir, si je le pouvais j'aurais au moins le choix de faire quelque chose de différent qu'errer sans but. Je n'ai même pas l'espoir que quelqu'un me tire de là, si même la Mort n'a rien fait pour moi. Adam Milligan celui dont on oublie jusqu'à l'existence, termina Adam avec tristesse et amertume.

Michael resta silencieux un moment. Il ne savait pas tellement quoi répondre à ça. Il avait déjà suggéré à Adam d'arrêter de se plaindre sans arrêt mais après tout c'est le propres des Hommes de ne jamais écouter ce qu'on leur conseille. Il supposa qu'Adam avait une vision globale des choses très éloigné de la sienne et que cela n'aidait sans doute pas à le rendre moins morose. Lui-même se sentait malheureux, en particulier lorsque son vaisseau s'endormait pendant des années et qu'il restait alors seul avec ses pensées. Lui n'en voulait pas à Dean, ni même à Sam finalement, mais à son père. Son père absent, qui ne disait jamais rien, qui ne le guidait pas. Il avait tout fait pour tenir le Paradis, pour protéger les anges, pour protéger ses frères et le résultat était si médiocre qu'il ne s'estimait pas tellement digne de vivre non plus.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu es encore ici que personne dehors ne fait rien pour toi, suggéra Michael.

– Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, observa judicieusement Adam.

– Non, avoua l'archange, je ne mens jamais d'habitude.

– Je ne leur en veux pas, nous n'avons pas grandis ensemble, ils ont appris mon existence beaucoup trop tard pour qu'on soit une véritable famille.

Encore une fois Michael resta silencieux. Les conceptions humaines de la famille le dépassait un peu et il ne connaissait pas tellement les liens affectifs des Winchester.

– Je pense que tu te trompes, dit finalement Michael après de longues minutes de silence, un peu avant que Castiel ne me fasse flamber avec l'huile sacré, Dean s'est approché de moi pour me dire que si tu étais encore là, il te sortirait de là. Il pensait sans doute que tu pouvais l'entendre.

Adam sentit une pointe de chaleur l'étreindre. Cette preuve de fraternité, aussi maigre soit-elle, lui réchauffait le cœur aussi bien que le faisait la grâce de Michael. Désormais Sam et Dean étaient la seule famille qui lui restait.

– Quant à Sam, il a toujours voulu te protéger, je suppose qu'il n'a pas vraiment réfléchis lorsqu'il nous a empoigné pour nous entraîner à sa suite.

Michael songea également que les Winchester ne réfléchissait pas énormément si on partait dans ce sens mais il garda ses pensées pour lui. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était ainsi que les humains se remontaient le moral mais Adam avait l'air de meilleure humeur, il en déduisit donc qu'il avait plus ou moins dit ce qu'il fallait. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi les Hommes avaient une telle tendance à l'autoflagellation, ils ressassaient sans cesse ce qui n'allait pas alors même qu'il n'y avait aucune solution contre ça. Un peu comme Adam qui pensait sans arrêt à la Cage et à ses frères qui l'avaient laissé tomber. Lui préférait se raccrocher à ses souvenirs du Paradis. Pas ceux qui dataient tout juste d'avant sa chute mais ceux beaucoup plus anciens où il avait encore ses frères à ses côtés. Certes il lui restait Raphaël mais ce n'était pas pareil, ils ne partageaient pas la même complicité. Les quelques souvenirs de leur vie à quatre tournaient dans sa tête comme Adam dans la Cage et le retours à la réalité était toujours très douloureux.

Naturellement Michael ne partageait pas ses pensées avec Adam même si parfois il l'aurait souhaité. Il supposait que, comme Dean, il aurait tôt fait de le juger avant même de connaître la fin de l'histoire.

Malgré tout, le plus dur à supporter dans cette situation, c'était ce que rien de tout cela n'était prévu. Depuis sa création, il avait vécu en sachant exactement chaque détail de ce qu'il se passerait dans sa vie, mais son entrée dans la cage était totalement inattendue. Avec beaucoup d'amertume il se disait que les Winchester avaient eu raison et rien n'est jamais joué d'avance, et quoi de plus terrifiant que de vivre sans connaître la suite de l'histoire ? Il devait bien avouer que sur ce coup là – et sur beaucoup d'autres finalement – il ne comprenait pas du tout les humains. Ils vivaient sans rien savoir de leur avenir, prenaient des décisions comme bon leur semblait et se fichaient de tout.

– Ça va ? Questionna Adam en le coupant en plein raisonnement.

– Je suis en vie, alors oui, répondit Michael.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, marmonna t-il.

– Disons que je ne ressasse pas comme toi les raisons de ma présence ici donc je ne me sens pas mentalement mal si c'est ce que tu voulais dire.

– Je ne ressasse pas, rétorqua Adam.

– Sans arrêt et tu trouves chaque jour de nouvelles raisons de te sentir mal, tous les humains font ça, conclu t-il en regardant loin devant lui.

– Je n'ai aucune perspective d'avenir ici, je ne peux même pas mourir ! Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, soupira Michael, te taire serait pas mal.

Adam accusa le coup. La seule et unique personne à qui il pouvait parler et se confier se lassait de lui. Il savait qu'il se plaignait beaucoup mais la tristesse et la dépression lui collait à la peau avec une moiteur palpable. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère – ou pas trop – mais cet endroit semblait exacerber ses plus noires pensées. Finalement c'était également une forme de torture, lente, insidieuse mais bien réelle.

Adam tourna la tête, se tut et s'allongea le plus confortablement qu'il put tout en fermant les yeux. Avec un peu de chance il arriverait à dormir trente ou quarante ans et ça serait déjà ça de moins à penser. Oui ça c'était une idée, pas forcément bonne, mais une idée tout de même. Dormir pour oublier, à défaut de boire c'était déjà pas mal. Quelques interminables minutes plus tard il trouva enfin le sommeil et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Adam se réveilla en sursaut, son instinct lui chuchotant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Michael était partit et avait sans doute déjà oublié sa présence. Tant mieux, songea t-il. Il se leva et fit quelques pas pour dégourdir ses membres endoloris, ses articulations craquèrent sinistrement et il se dit que finalement il avait dû dormir bien plus longtemps que prévu.

Il fixa son regard sur un des arbres tout en s'étirant et stoppa son mouvement. La forêt devenait flou. Pas flou comme l'était Michael non, flou comme si quelqu'un était en train d'effacer un dessin avec une gomme. Le terme était sans doute mal choisit mais les mots lui manquaient pour définir ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Il ressentait également un vent glacial lui picoter les bras, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis jusque là. Ironiquement il se dit que l'Enfer était froid.

Entourant ses bras de ses mains, il se mit à marcher sans réel but que celui de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Son orgueil l'empêchait d'appeler Michael mais il espérait secrètement que l'archange veille encore un peu sur lui. Au vue de l'aspect que prenait sa prison, il en doutait fortement cela dit. Il marcha un long moment, peut-être des jours mais il n'avait pas tellement le moyen de compter le temps. La forêt s'effaçait peu à peu au profit de quelque chose de blanc, vide et froid. Comme si Dieu ne s'était pas donné la peine de créer quelque chose de tangible et avait simplement enfermé son fils dans un truc vide.

– Oh ! Un peu de compagnie ! s'exclama soudainement une voix doucereuse dans son dos.

Adam sursauta violemment et se retourna le souffle court. Lucifer se tenait devant lui, un sourire plaquée sur le visage. Il ressemblait à un enfant le soir de Noël. Tout comme Michael, il ne pouvait le distinguer avec précision mais son visage ressemblait vaguement à celui de Sam. C'était déroutant et terrifiant. Adam ne répondit rien et continua de le fixer tout en priant secrètement Michael de venir lui sauver la peau.

– Tu es Adam c'est ça ? continua Lucifer comme s'ils étaient de très bons amis. J'avais pratiquement oublié ta présence.

Adam réunit le courage qui lui restait même si son cœur battait si fort que tout l'Enfer devait l'entendre.

– Je suis où ? questionna t-il.

– Dans la cage évidemment, répondit Lucifer en haussant les épaules.

Évidemment qu'il était dans la cage mais le fait qu'il soit hors de sa petite bulle n'était pas très rassurant.

– Michael a du en avoir marre de jouer la nounou il faut croire, suggéra Lucifer.

– Arrêtez de lire mes pensées ! répliqua Adam.

– Je ne fais que répondre à tes questions ! se défendit l'archange.

– C'est lui qui m'a enfermé dans la forêt ?

– Que ça soit une forêt, une gare, une piscine ou un club de strip-tease, Michael t'a enfermé dans un cocon pour te protéger. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il croit surtout sortir un jour et il veut te garder au chaud et entier tu comprends ? parce que Dean n'est pas tout à fait le plus coopératif des véhicules.

– Vous auriez pu faire pareil pour Sam, répondit Adam avec précaution.

– De toute manière Castiel et la Mort sont venus le récupérer donc théoriquement il peut toujours me servir.

– A mon avis il ne dira plus jamais oui, objecta Adam.

– Aucune importance, il l'a fait dans le but de me jeter dans la Cage de toute manière. Et puis il me reste Nick, il faudra juste que je le rafistole un peu.

Lucifer sembla soudain pensif comme s'il ne se souvenait plus exactement où il avait mit le dénommé Nick.

– Pourquoi je vous vois sous les traits de Sam ? demanda Adam.

L'archange haussa les épaules.

– Parce que la seule fois où tu m'as vu j'étais dans son corps je suppose.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Adam n'osait pas tourner le dos à Lucifer et lui-même ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir. Il se demanda vaguement si, par hasard, il savait où se trouvait Michael.

– Non, répondit Lucifer abruptement.

– Arrêtez de lire mes pensées, soupira Adam, un peu lassé de savoir que n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans sa tête.

– Alors arrêtes de penser, répondit l'archange plein de logique personnelle.

Il secoua un peu ses ailes et une grand nombre de plumes se répandit par terre. Adam fut alors frappé par leur état assez pitoyable. D'un rouge sombre et terne, elles étaient tout aussi nombreuses et immenses que celles de Michael et se déployaient sans aucun soucis d'espace. Pourtant elles se déplumaient par poignées et ça ne s'améliorait pas si on en croyait les plumes qui jonchaient le sol.

– Pas très joli à voir hein ? Elles étaient belles avant et très très brillantes. Ça allait un peu mieux quand j'étais sur Terre mais là...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et Adam put sentir toute l'amertume et la tristesse accumulée depuis des millénaires.

– Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ça ?

– Non et d'ici quelques temps ça sera pareil pour Michael.

Une de ses ailes étaient également ornées d'une immense balafre sanguinolente qui avait l'air d'être volontaire, Adam se demanda si c'était une sorte d'automutilation.

– N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Lucifer. Je dois ça à mon frère, c'est tout. Mon frère qui protège un misérable humain comme toi mais qui attaque son propre frère, merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?

Adam déglutit difficilement et sentit que la situation lui échappait. Lucifer était extrêmement doué en manipulation, il le savait, néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêchait de ressentir une pointe de tristesse pour lui à la pensée que tout le monde lui était tombé dessus pour une histoire somme toute assez débile.

Adam effaça bien vite ces pensées de son esprit. Lucifer avait torturé son frère, tué des humains, des démons et, si on en croyait Michael, son propre frère Gabriel. C'était une saloperie en puissance donc.

Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose l'agripper fermement par le bras. Lucifer le sentit puisqu'il saisit brutalement Adam par le poignet pour le tirer vers lui. Il y eut un craquement sinistre, suivit d'une douleur à lui donner la nausée puis Adam se retrouva comme aspiré. Il retomba brutalement sur le dos et constata qu'il se trouvait de nouveau dans la forêt, sa cage personnelle. Lucifer l'avait lâché et Adam comprit que le craquement était celui de son propre poignet que le Diable avait brisé comme si ce n'était qu'une simple brindille.

Il constata que Michael était là et qu'il avait également l'air furieux. Ses ailes s'agitaient en répandant des plumes par terre mais l'archange n'y prêtait aucune attention.

– Je peux savoir comment tu es sortie ? fulmina t-il.

Ah tient, maintenant c'était de sa faute.

– Aucune idée, répliqua Adam qui commençait à en avoir plus que marre des anges et de leurs sales caractères, je me suis réveillé et tout ça – il désigna la forêt du bras – s'effaçait. Alors j'ai marché, je suis sortie de mon trou à rat et je suis tombé sur Lucifer qui avait envie de parler visiblement.

Michael soupira longuement et se calma lorsqu'il vit les innombrables plumes qui jonchaient le sol. Adam avait trouvé son frère pitoyable, il n'allait pas tarder à en être de même pour lui.

– Je croyais que Dieu avait crée ça, poursuivit Adam, mais Lucifer m'a dit que c'était toi.

– Dieu a crée la cage et j'ai crée cette espèce de bulle pour toi, pour que tu y sois en sécurité.

– Une sorte de cage dans la cage, résuma Adam.

– Quelque chose comme ça, si tu préfères autre chose qu'une forêt je peux faire une ville, proposa Michael.

Il claqua des doigts et tout se brouilla pour se transformer lentement en une ville. Une citée plutôt étrange d'ailleurs, tout droit sortie de l'imagination de quelqu'un qui n'a qu'une vague idée d'à quoi ressemble une ville manifestement. Adam comprit alors pourquoi la forêt lui semblait aussi bizarre. Michael n'était pas suffisamment descendu sur Terre pour comprendre à quoi ça ressemblait alors il avait fait des arbres sans se soucier de rajouter autre chose. Pour la ville c'était un peu la même chose, il y avait des maisons très différentes les unes des autres, certaines semblaient sortir tout droit du XIXe siècle, d'autres étaient très moderne et d'autres encore étaient de couleurs improbables. Les rues étaient pavées de pierres blanches très brillantes, un soleil brillait et un cimetière, en tout point identique à celui où les deux archanges devaient se battre, était visible à l'écart de la ville. Michael avait dû prendre plusieurs éléments des seuls endroits qu'il connaissait pour les assembler ici.

– Je fais ce que je peux, se défendit l'archange, je ne connais pas assez votre monde pour faire quelque chose d'humainement cohérent.

Sous-entendu : _« Contente-toi de ça merci »_.

Bien que bancal, c'était quelque chose de différent à voir pour Adam, une façon de se raccrocher à sa raison et il apprécia beaucoup. Il se mit à marcher afin de visiter un peu et voir ce que Michael avait bien pu inventer d'autres.

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi, lança Adam avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait vraiment très mal formulé sa remarque.

– Je n'ai jamais dis ça, les humains interprètent toujours tout de travers, soupira l'archange, je voulais juste dire que ton besoin accru de ressasser ce qui ne va pas était assez fatiguant.

C'était un peu du pareil au même pour Adam, sans compter qu'à son réveil il était seul et vulnérable.

– Je ne pensais pas être partis depuis si longtemps, se justifia Michael, d'habitude je ne reste jamais loin mais là j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et tu as dormi vraiment longtemps tu sais.

Adam bifurqua dans une petite rue qui déboucha sur un théâtre lui-même accolé à un hôpital suivit d'une série de maisons. Il étouffa un rire, ne voulant pas vexer Michael qui avait fait l'effort de lui créer quelque chose d'un peu plus élaboré que la forêt qu'il avait parcouru ces cent dernières années au moins. Cela dit ça ressemblait à un patchwork de différents éléments du monde rassemblé ici. Adam ne s'étonnerait même pas de la présence d'une pyramide.

– Ne dit pas de bêtise ! rétorqua Michael. Je ne mettrais pas d'éléments païens ici.

– Elles sont superbes pourtant, maugréa Adam qui avait laissé tomber l'idée de le convaincre d'arrêter de lire dans ses pensées.

– Peut-être mais ce qui est fait pour les dieux païens restent aux dieux païens.

– Ce sont des tombeaux, rectifia Adam, tu n'aimes pas parce que ça a été construit par des hommes c'est ça ?

– Pas du tout, les hommes ont construit des choses extraordinaires en hommage à mon Père.

– Un petit temple grec alors ? proposa Adam en souriant.

– Ah non, s'agaça Michael, je n'ai jamais été en bon terme avec eux en plus !

Visiblement l'humour et les anges ça faisait quatre.

– A la rigueur je peux te faire une réplique de la cathédrale Notre-Dame-de-Paris, proposa Michael.

– Tu sais moi les églises c'est pas trop mon truc.

Michael secoua la tête et soupira.

– Vous me désespérez vous les Winchesters.

– De ce que je sais c'est un peu à cause de vos magouilles qu'on est né non ? Alors ne vous plaignez pas !

– Toi non, tu n'étais pas prévu au programme, répliqua Michael, nous n'avions besoin que de Dean et Sam. Mais John était bien libre de faire ce qu'il veut après tout.

– Il aurait pu s'abstenir, marmonna Adam.

– Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas content d'être en vie ?

– Quand j'étais encore avec ma mère, étudiant en médecine et que toutes ces histoires de fantômes et de démons n'étaient justement que des histoires ça allait. John n'a jamais été un père pour moi, on ne peut pas disparaître pendant des mois, se pointer un jour et faire comme si de rien n'était. Et à cause de lui j'attire toutes les saloperies de la Création maintenant. Sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta t-il précipitamment.

Michael appréciait moyen de se faire traiter de « _saloperie de la Création_ » mais il savait qu'Adam était là par sa faute, il ne pouvait donc pas lui en tenir rigueur.

– Je suppose que te dire que ta mère est très heureuse là où elle est à présent ne te remonte pas le moral ?

– Un peu si, murmura Adam, tu es sincère ?

– Bien sûr, je ne mens pas.

– Ton pote Zacharie n'hésitait pas lui pourtant, répliqua Adam avec un ton amer, ni à me faire cracher tout mon sang pour me faire dire oui tu vois.

– Je ne savais pas, je suis navré.

Il s'excusait par pur automatisme et Adam était certain qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être réellement désolé.

– Il a aussi fait du mal à Sam et à Dean, continua Adam.

– Il est mort alors qu'importe et ils vont bien a priori, rétorqua Michael.

– A priori ?

– Ils ont sans doute provoqué une autre catastrophe, c'est pratiquement certain. Eux et Castiel, grinça Michael.

– C'est le karma ! lança Adam.

– Pardon ?

– Vous avez voulu provoquer leurs naissances, vous leur avez pourris la vie, et maintenant tu en payes le prix.

– Et toi aussi, répliqua Michael.

– Moi je suis un dommage collatéral, maugréa l'humain.

Michael soupira une nouvelle fois et se tut.

– Au fait, lança Adam après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, pourquoi la Cage est froide ?

– La Cage n'est pas froide, répondit Michael, Lucifer l'est.

Adam aurait bien aimé poser d'autres questions mais Michael dégageait une telle aura de tristesse mêlée à de la colère qu'il se tut et reporta son attention sur le paysage.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre on verra beaucoup plus de Sam, Dean & co en plus d'Adam :)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et à lundi prochain !_


	3. Play

Je suis désolée je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière mais je suis partie en vacances surprise en Alsace-Allemagne (et comme à la fac on reprend suuuuper tard...) (enfin dans ma fac en tout cas). Bref j'espère que ce long chapitre vous plaira et merci pour vos reviews !

**Al** : Oui bien sûr que Lucifer fera parti des personnages principaux, je l'adore donc t'en fais pas il y aura de la confrontation ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Play  
**

– Tu peux créer des gens ? questionna Adam en accordant à l'archange un de ses rares sourires.

Adam avait fait le tour de son bout de cage, de la ville que Michael avait crée pour lui. Ce n'était pas très grand mais beaucoup plus intéressant qu'une simple forêt. Il était rentré dans plusieurs bâtiments qui étaient tout simplement vides de toute présence et propres, bien rangés certes, mais vide.

– Pourquoi faire ? répondit Michael qui semblait trouver l'idée totalement incongru.

Ils étaient dans un parc pour enfant, également vide en apparence mais remplit de souvenirs pour Adam. Michael avait reproduit le parc dans lequel sa mère avait l'habitude de l'amener lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas. Il avait recrée ça à partir de ses souvenirs et sans saisir toute la portée symbolique de ce lieu. Finalement Adam se sentait presque chez lui là-dedans et il y passait beaucoup de temps.

– Pour avoir de la compagnie, répondit Adam, je me sens seul ici.

– Je suis là moi, rétorqua Michael qui ne semblait pas saisir pourquoi sa seule présence ne le satisfaisait pas.

– Oui je sais bien, je veux juste dire qu'avoir une conversation normale avec un humain me manque.

– C'est quoi une conversation normale pour toi ? questionna Michael.

La comme ça Adam ne savait plus trop quoi répondre.

– Parler de tout et de rien..., commença t-il.

– Parler de rien ça n'est pas une conversation, coupa Michael.

– Je voulais dire parler des choses banales de la vie comme... la famille, les filles, les films qui sortent en ce moment ou les études, ajouta t-il en songeant que ses études de médecine l'avait plus ou moins coupées d'une vie sociale normale.

– Vous parlez de choses très étranges, avoua Michael, je ne comprends pas bien.

– Tu parlais de quoi avec tes frères ?

Michael resta silencieux un instant. Ses conversations étaient si éloignées des préoccupations humaines qu'il ne savait pas si Adam pourrait les saisir pleinement. Il regarda un instant ses plumes qui tombaient tristement au sol, comme pour lui rappeler l'ampleur de sa déchéance, et décida de simplifier pour que l'humain comprenne.

– Ça dépendait, commença prudemment Michael, avec Lucifer je parlais de tout, de la Création, de notre Père et de la meilleure façon de nous comporter vis à vis de lui entre autre.

_« L'éclate totale »_, songea Adam en se disant que ce n'était pas étonnant que Lucifer se soit tiré avec de tels sujets de conversations.

– Avec Raphaël, poursuivit Michael, nous ne parlons pas beaucoup. Disons qu'il se contente des ordres, je n'ai jamais réellement été proche de lui bien qu'il soit mon frère.

– Ce sont tous tes frères, objecta Adam.

– Oui et non. C'est compliqué, dit enfin Michael qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment démêler le fil de ses pensées.

– Mais encore ?

– Disons qu'ils sont tous mes petits frères mais je n'ai réellement vécu proche que des trois autres archanges, expliqua Michael.

Finalement Adam n'était pas le seul à avoir une relation compliquée avec sa famille, chez les anges ça virait même à la névrose.

– C'est Gabriel le dernier ?

– Oui, répondit Michael avec – ô miracle – un sourire.

Il semblait conserver des souvenirs particuliers de Gabriel, à la fois heureux et triste. C'était étonnant de voir l'archange ainsi, avec des émotions palpables, Adam supposa que c'était le contexte particulier de la cage qui faisait tomber, un peu, le masque d'indifférence qu'il avait d'ordinaire plaqué sur lui.

– Gabriel a toujours été spécial, continua Michael, différent des autres. Il était toujours à fouiner partout, à rendre visite aux autres anges, à faire des blagues très douteuses. Il m'arrivait de me disputer avec Lucifer et, dans ces moments-là, il se mettait entre nous et menaçait de partir si on continuait. Je ne l'ai jamais cru mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Seulement, quand j'ai enfermé Lucifer dans la cage, je me suis retrouvé seul.

– C'est là qu'il est descendu ?

– Je l'ai cherché sans relâche mais il était beaucoup trop doué pour se cacher. Je l'ai cru mort finalement, ajouta l'archange dans un murmure.

Michael se sentait plutôt mal, de la même façon qu'il y a quelques millénaires après avoir perdu deux de ses frères coup sur coup. Il avait envie de tout détruire autour de lui et de réduire en cendre tout ce qui avait abrité quelques bribes de ses heureuses années. Il en voulait à Lucifer, à Gabriel, aux frères Winchesters et même à Adam même si fondamentalement il n'avait strictement rien à voir dans tout cela.

– Lucifer l'a tué ? demanda Adam un peu durement.

Michael ne répondit pas tout de suite et Adam se demanda même s'il l'avait entendu, il regretta de ne pas avoir mit plus de finesse dans sa question.

– Avec Gabriel on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien, murmura t-il enfin, et si c'était vraiment le cas, je conserve l'espoir que mon Père lui redonne la vie de la même façon qu'à Castiel.

Il avait littéralement craché le prénom de Castiel et Adam se dit que Michael était loin de le porter dans son cœur.

– Je ne le déteste pas, marmonna l'archange, ce n'est pas lui que je déteste, c'est ce qu'il représente.

– C'est à dire ?

– Il a tout... tout gâché. Tous les ordres qu'on lui a donné, toutes les missions qu'il devait effectuer, tous ses frères et sœurs, il a tout rejeté pour un humain idiot, qui écoute de la musique blasphématoire, qui l'envoie balader comme s'il était son animal de compagnie et qui serait capable de faire couler le Ciel, l'Enfer et même la Terre pour sauver son abomination de frère. Et tu veux savoir le pire ?

Adam se dit que même s'il ne voulait pas le savoir, il le saurait quand même. De mémoire, Michael n'avait jamais autant parlé de sa vie dans une même tirade, et il semblait bien partie pour continuer.

– Le pire, poursuivit l'archange, c'est que cet idiot est heureux et qu'en plus Père le soutient.

Michael tremblait presque de rage, ses ailes battant l'air et perdant une grosse quantité de plumes qui venaient tristement s'échouer par terre.

– Justement, commença prudemment Adam, tu ne penses pas que si ton Père le soutient c'est qu'il aimerait que tous les anges soient comme lui ?

Michael secoua la tête comme si c'était l'idée la plus ridicule du monde. L'archange pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, Adam savait que la liberté était terrifiante quand on ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu. Castiel était sans doute heureux, il goûtait aux plaisirs humains, suivait Dean comme son ombre et semblait fasciné par la Terre et ses habitants. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui découvrait la vie, c'était triste que si peu d'anges aient connu ça.

– Tu penses n'importe comment ! s'énerva Michael avant de disparaître brutalement.

Adam poussa un soupir bruyant et attendit quelques minutes pour voir si l'archange se décidait à réapparaître. Mais rien. Il était entouré par un gros paquet de plume – il fallait vraiment qu'il s'en fasse un oreiller – et par le silence. Michael se bornait dans son idée que le problème c'était Castiel et non pas lui, sans doute parce que c'était plus rassurant ainsi. Adam ressentait malgré tout beaucoup de compassion pour Michael, il avait dirigé le Paradis, et tous les anges, seul pendant des millénaires, il n'y avait rien de plus lourd comme responsabilité.

Adam soupira une nouvelle fois, maudit ses frères et Michael, avant de marcher tranquillement à travers la ville fantôme. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée devant l'hôpital – une réplique exacte de celui dans lequel travaillait sa mère – qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de l'archange derrière lui.

– Tu es revenu ?

– Je ne suis jamais parti, répondit tranquillement Michael, mais ta façon de penser est fausse.

– Tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que j'ai à dire, répliqua Adam, parce que si tu avais tellement raison tu ne serais pas coincé ici avec moi. Et tu sais que j'ai raison.

Michael lui offrit son plus bel air « _je-suis-un-archange-j'ai-toujours-raison-moi-môsieur _» et ne répondit rien. Par terre, les plumes jonchaient le sol, tristement, légèrement balayé par la brise artificielle de la cage.

– Tu en perds de plus en plus, constata l'humain.

– Je sais, murmura Michael, c'est toute l'ampleur de ma déchéance.

Sans être aussi pompeux, Adam trouvait juste qu'il avait besoin d'air et d'un petit remontant.

* * *

Bobby Singer appelait fréquemment au mauvais moment. Que l'on soit en pleine chasse, prêt à mourir, prit d'une forte gastro-entérite ou encore à un enterrement, Bobby trouvait toujours le moyen de vous appelez à ce moment précis. Ce jour-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle et il avait fallu pas moins de deux appels de sa part avant que Dean ne réponde au téléphone. C'était dimanche, il était six heures du matin et la semaine avait été très longue.

Dean n'était pas du tout croyant mais il aurait été bien content d'invoquer l'excuse qu'aujourd'hui était le «_ jour du Seigneur_ » pour pouvoir se reposer. Il soupira quand le téléphone cessa de sonner et se prépara à sombrer lentement dans le sommeil, la tête dans l'oreiller. C'était sans compter sur Castiel qui le secoua comme un prunier pendant plusieurs secondes.

– Dean ton téléphone vient de sonner... et il recommence !

Dean prononça quelques mots inintelligibles et attrapa l'objet maudit sur sa table de nuit.

– Hum ?

– Dean ? Tu dormais ? questionna Bobby.

– Bobby il est six heures du matin, alors oui, maugréa le chasseur en baillant.

– J'ai passé la nuit debout, poursuivit Bobby comme si de rien n'était, j'ai eu une idée hier soir en lisant un vieux bouquin...

Dean se dit qu'il allait fermer les yeux juste quelques minutes...

– Dean !

Il fit un bond dans le lit et le téléphone alla valser sous le lit voisin, réveillant son frère par la même occasion. Dean le récupéra, le colla à son oreille et Bobby en profita pour le traiter de crétin.

– Tu m'écoutes ça y est ? grogna t-il. Bon j'ai eu une idée hier soir en lisant un bouquin.

– Une idée ?

– Pour Adam, répliqua Bobby comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, j'ai promis à Sammy de faire quelque chose ou du moins de chercher des informations. Donc j'ai pensé à la Mort et à Castiel qui ont tous les deux crées un passage dans la Cage pour sortir Sam et son âme...

– On ne peut pas faire appel à la Mort Bobby, coupa Dean tandis que la tête ébouriffée de Sam émergeait de l'oreiller, tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit la dernière fois ?

– Je sais bien mais on peut toujours créer notre propre passage.

Dean resta silencieux quelques instants.

– Et comment on ferait ça ?

– Grâce à un sort chamanique très ancien qui sert à créer des portes entre deux mondes, je ne sais pas si ça peut s'appliquer à la cage mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

– Oui enfin si Lucifer se fait la malle on aura fait tout ça pour rien, rétorqua Dean.

Sam leva brusquement la tête en entendant le nom de son ancien tortionnaire.

– En fait on crée un passage de l'Enfer vers la cage mais personne ne pourra y entrer, il servira uniquement dans l'autre sens pour sortir, expliqua Bobby, donc il faudrait que Adam soit prêt...

– On ne sait même pas dans quel état il est, murmura Dean, il est peut-être dans un état pire que l'âme de Sam.

– Ça vaut le coup de se renseigner non ? Bon par contre il faudrait essayer de communiquer avec Adam, au moins une fois pour le briefer sur notre plan.

– Oh mais bien sûr ! Je raccroche et je l'appelle dans la foulée, ils doivent avoir un paquet de réseau dans la cage, d'ailleurs je suis presque sur que Lucifer s'est inscrit sur Facebook, ironisa Dean.

– Oh pas de ça avec moi ! râla Bobby.

– Et comment tu t'y prends pour communiquer avec la cage ? On sait que Azazel a réussit à contacter Lucifer mais là ils sont trois ça serait un peu du pifomètre et je ne suis pas sûr que Adam soit le premier à répondre sur la ligne.

– Et si on envoyait Castiel ? suggéra Bobby.

Dean fixa l'ange qui était occupé devant la télévision. Il regardait avec intensité une émission sur l'Europe et son architecture.

– Je ne sais pas Bobby...

– Ce n'est pas un bébé hein, il peut se démerder sans toi, lança le vieux chasseur.

– Je sais bien, répliqua Dean agacé.

Loin de lui l'idée de prendre soin de Castiel qui était non seulement un grand garçon mais en plus un ange. Un ange au sens littéral naturellement.

– De toute façon à part lui ou la Mort...

– Et Crowley ? coupa Dean.

– Quoi Crowley ?

– Il pourrait y entrer ? suggéra Dean.

– Sachant que Lucifer veut sa peau, je doute qu'il se montre coopératif, objecta Bobby en se servant un demi-litre de café chaud.

Dean resta silencieux un instant. Ils n'avaient aucun plan pour aider Adam, ils ne savaient même pas s'il était encore en état d'être aidé, l'idée de Bobby – aussi maigre soit-elle – était la seule chose de tangible qu'ils avaient.

– C'est trop dangereux, murmura Dean, en plus rien ne nous dis que Adam sortira, si ça se trouve un des deux dindons prendra sa place. Et si c'est Lucifer on sera dans la merde la plus profonde du monde.

– Je le sais, marmonna Bobby, ce n'est qu'une idée et je ne sais pas si le sort pourra s'appliquer à la cage. Vous vous rappliquez pour qu'on en discute ?

Sans attendre de réponse Bobby raccrocha, laissant Dean à la fois perplexe et endormi.

Après avoir longuement exposé l'idée de Bobby à Sam et Castiel, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion ô combien utile qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent de bon matin après avoir grignoté quelque chose.

– Le sort risque de ne pas marcher, dit Castiel d'emblée, je ne sais pas ce qui peut, ou pas, atteindre la Cage, mais elle est très puissante.

– Dans le pire des cas on risque quoi ? questionna Sam.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Castiel, il n'y a que mon père qui puisse vraiment répondre à ça.

– C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé, ajouta Bobby, c'est ça où contacter Dieu pour lui demander la clé de son truc.

Autant dire que la probabilité de réussir à trouver Dieu frôlait le zéro.

– Dans la _possibilité_ qu'on tente ça pour faire sortir Adam, commença Dean, il faudrait d'abord essayer de communiquer avec lui et tenter de savoir dans quel état il est. S'il est miette on pourra ouvrir tous les portails du monde, ça ne servira à rien.

– Et Crowley va être dur à convaincre, ajouta Sam, c'est Crowley il voudra forcément quelque chose en retours.

– Pas forcément, il m'a bien rendu l'usage de mes jambes, objecta Bobby.

– Son sens de l'altruisme doit s'arrêter là. Sans compter tout le schmilblick qu'on a dû faire pour qu'il te rende ton âme.

Dean bailla longuement pour conclure sa phrase.

– On n'a plus qu'à l'appeler, maugréa Sam en se servant une grande tasse de café.

* * *

Adam est allongé dans l'herbe artificielle et fixe le ciel tout aussi artificiel de sa cage personnelle. Le ciel est invariablement bleu, sans nuage, sans pluie, dans orages, juste un bleu éternel. Lorsqu'il a demandé pourquoi le temps ne changeait jamais Michael lui avait répondu que les humains n'aimaient pas la pluie et la nuit était inutile vu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Adam s'était alors demandé si les autres anges avaient la même vision des humains que lui : une vision manichéenne à base de _« les humains aiment ceci »_ ou _« les humains n'aiment pas cela »_, en occultant totalement le fait qu'ils étaient des être individuel qui avait chacun leur propre mode de pensée et leur propre goût. Cependant Michael n'avait jamais prit le temps d'observer la Terre et ses habitants suffisamment longtemps pour saisir toutes les subtilités de ses habitants. Ou alors il s'en fichait ce qui était tout aussi probable que le reste.

Depuis quelques temps Adam avait des hallucinations. Naturellement il savait que rien dans la cage n'était réel mais ça ne rendait pas la chose moins douloureuse. Au début il avait juste cru voir sa mère, il avait alors bêtement couru vers elle pour voir finalement ce mirage se désintégrer sous ses yeux. Une autre fois c'était Sam qu'il avait cru voir, le véritable Sam et non pas Lucifer. Son frère et son sourire chaleureux, celui qui lui avait dit que la famille c'était important et un tas d'autre connerie auxquelles il avait cru dur comme fer. Finalement la ville artificielle que Michael avait crée pour lui apparaissait désormais menaçante et hostile à ses yeux sans l'archange près de lui.

Adam ne savait pas si c'était la Cage ou son propre esprit qui le torturait. Quelque part il se disait qu'il franchissait les dernières étapes de la folie, avec un peu de chance il arriverait peut-être à mourir. Ne pas mourir était la plus horrible de toutes les punitions. Michael était parti depuis un long moment et, faute de pouvoir compter le temps, Adam attendait invariablement dans le parc. Il n'osait presque plus bouger, de peur de voir encore un mirage se désintégrer devant ses yeux.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit relever la tête, le cœur battant. Il s'attendait à voir Michael et son habituel air désintéressé mais ce fut Lucifer et son sourire un tantinet malsain qui l'accueillit. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, normalement il ne pouvait pas venir ici, c'était le seul endroit où il était à peu près en sécurité.

– Michael a mit les petits plats dans les grands, commenta le Diable, bon cela dit je n'ai jamais vu une ville aussi mal fichu.

Adam ne répondit rien et se releva doucement en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa peur.

– Tu sais, poursuivit-il, qu'il fait ça parce que tu lui es utile ? Il espère encore sortir d'ici et tu restes son seul vaisseau disponible. Parce que bon excuse-moi mais ton frère est à peu près aussi intelligent et coopératif qu'une moule.

D'ordinaire Adam aurait défendu Dean mais après tant de temps abandonné ici, il avait perdu foi en la seule famille qui lui restait. Il estimait donc que se faire traiter de moule était encore trop gentil pour son frère.

– Tu n'es pas très causant, ajouta Lucifer un peu déçu, tu sais moi je n'ai pas la chance de parler à qui que ce soit ici.

– Tu peux parler à ton frère, lâcha Adam, Michael n'est pas tout le temps ici.

– Si par parler tu veux dire faire un monologue à quelqu'un qui fait comme si je n'existais pas effectivement Michael et moi avons de très longues conversations.

– Comment tu as pu rentrer ici ? demanda Adam en priant silencieusement que Michael vienne.

– Disons pour faire court que nous nous sommes battus et j'ai gagné ! s'exclama t-il avec une joie amère. Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Lucifer devant les yeux écarquillés de l'humain, il va revenir. Il ne voudrait pas que je touche à son jouet tu comprends.

En vérité Adam ne comprenait pas grand chose hormis qu'il était dans une merde profonde.

– Donc j'ai voulu venir parler un peu avec toi mais tu as l'air d'avoir hérité de l'intelligence de moule de ton frère, se désola Lucifer, au moins avec Sam j'avais de la conversation.

Adam ne savait pas si c'était la peur ou Lucifer mais une sensation glacée s'insinuait dans ses veines comme du poison. Satan se retourna pour observer un peu les environs avec une expression amusée. Adam fut alors frappé par l'état de ses immenses ailes qui étaient encore plus pitoyables que la dernière fois. Décharnées, partiellement déplumées et ensanglantées par endroit, elles semblaient mourir à petit feu et répandaient des plumes un peu partout.

– T'en fais pas Michael sera aussi comme ça dans peu de temps, marmonna Lucifer sans se retourner pour autant, et tu veux savoir le pire dans tout ça ?

– Non, rétorqua Adam.

– Il croit toujours en Dieu, répondit Lucifer comme si de rien n'était, il est enfermé là, notre Père s'en fout totalement et lui continue de croire.

– C'est la seule chose de censé à faire ici, murmura Adam, ou alors on devient fou.

– Tu trouves ça censé toi de croire en quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas vu depuis des millénaires ? Cela dit je ne sais pas pourquoi je te pose la question à toi les humains n'ont jamais été logique.

– Vous avez eu des preuves de sa présence sur Terre pourtant, il a sauvé Dean, Sam et Castiel aussi.

– Oui, s'emporta Lucifer, ce cher Castiel, cet espèce de traître qui n'est même plus capable de penser par lui-même tellement il est amoureux de ton imbécile de frère. Tu vois il est passé d'un état de servitude à un autre c'est pitoyable.

– Il est de notre côté, répliqua Adam, il a comprit que nous avions nous aussi le droit de vivre.

– Vivre, tuer, torturer, couler votre belle planète, c'est sur vous êtes l'espèce idéale, ironisa Lucifer.

– On a aussi de bons côtés...

– Comme l'entraide et la fraternité ? coupa t-il. C'est sur que tes frères se sont beaucoup bougés jusque là pour te sortir d'ici. Je te rappelle que Dean a choisit volontairement de sauver Sam et pas toi ou pas ?

Adam se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, principalement de rage. Il aurait bien aimé défendre sa propre espèce mais il était trop fatigué. Pas physiquement bien sur mais il était fatigué de vivre ici, à supposer qu'on puisse réellement appeler ça vivre, il voulait juste que tout s'arrête et qu'il puisse mourir.

– Désolé de te dire ça mais mon Père vous a tous lamentablement raté. Ce n'est pas ta faute bien sur mais tu sais même Michael pense comme moi. Encore heureux que vous nous êtes utile pour se balader sur Terre parce que sinon...

– Ton monde est bien triste, répondit simplement Adam, je ne connais pas vraiment les anges, mais heureusement qu'il y en a certain pour être de notre côté et peu importe s'ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

Adam trouvait très très ironique le fait de se faire traiter d'être raté de la part de quelqu'un qui avait tué son propre frère. Il songea que dans l'histoire c'était sans doute Lucifer que Dieu regrettait d'avoir crée, l'opinion des anges il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise.

Adam comprit que le Diable avait lu dans ses pensées au moment où il croisa son regard. Il n'y vit de la haine pure. Il recula précipitamment, trébucha sur une souche d'arbre et tomba à la renverse. Il tenta de se relever mais ce fut Lucifer qui le fit en le saisissant par le cou. Adam suffoquait et plus il se débattait et plus la prise de son tortionnaire se resserrait. Une immense lumière blanche fut la dernière chose qui brûla ses yeux avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

* * *

Adam se réveilla lentement, la tête brumeuse, en ayant du mal à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait assommé. Ah oui Lucifer. Il était pelotonné contre quelque chose de très doux et moelleux qui lui rappelait un peu un oreiller. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir Michael, une de ses ailes l'enveloppant. L'archange avait les yeux fermés et semblait prier. Ou dormir.

Adam bougea doucement et se retourna de l'autre côté. Une poignée de plume qu'il avait agrippé tomba au sol mais Michael n'y prêta aucune attention.

Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il avait renoncé à regarder ses ailes, sa grâce agonisait comme celle de son frère et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Dieu le gardait sans doute dans la Cage pour une bonne raison, il avait dû se tromper quelque part, il avait échoué à arrêter Lucifer et son Père l'avait condamné à la même peine.

Il pensait au Paradis, à ses frères et sœurs qui, sans son aide, ne savaient sans doute plus quoi faire. Il était lucide et savait pertinemment que Raphaël ne saurait pas tout diriger seul. Michael aimait son frère mais ses liens avec lui n'ont jamais été très fort, il était simplement là, prêt à répondre aux ordres mais ne sortant jamais vraiment du lot. Ce n'était certes pas ce qu'on lui demandait, mais Michael ne gardait pas de souvenir particulièrement heureux avec lui, ni malheureux d'ailleurs. Pas comme avec Gabriel à qui il pensait très souvent et qu'il espérait plus heureux sur Terre qu'il ne l'a été au Paradis. Il savait que Gabriel n'était pas mort contrairement à ce que Lucifer – et Adam – croyaient et qu'il s'était réfugié quelque part sur Terre. C'était sa faute si son petit frère s'était enfuis, Dieu lui en voulait sans doute pour ça aussi.

Il sentait Adam tourner et se retourner dans son aile et avoir des pensées confuses. Il se tourna vers l'humain qui regardait à présent le ciel en triturant une de ses plumes d'un air distrait. C'était perturbant. Aucun humain ne lui avait trituré les plumes jusqu'à présent.

– Adam, commença t-il, tu te sens comment ?

– Comme d'habitude, maugréa t-il.

Adam savait que Michael l'avait sauvé de son frère mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il se sentait comme un jouet qui passait d'un enfant à un autre.

– C'est à dire ?

– C'est à dire pas bien, comment veux-tu que je me sentes ici ? répliqua Adam.

Michael ne répondit rien. Adam se sentait un peu honteux de lui répondre ainsi mais finalement il était dans la Cage par sa faute en plus de subir les différentes humeurs de son frère, il était fatigué de tout ça et souhaitait juste s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller.

– Tu ne peux pas mourir ici, lui dit Michael posément.

– Je sais.

Quelque part il était soulagé qu'il ne en veuille pas.

– Tu es parti longtemps, j'ai eu des hallucinations au bout d'un moment, j'ai vu ma mère et Sam, murmura Adam.

– Nous nous sommes battus, à la suite de quoi il a réussit à entrer ici, expliqua Michael, je suis désolé, tes hallucinations venaient de lui.

– Pourquoi Lucifer aurait fait ça ?

– Pour s'amuser je suppose, suggéra Michael.

– Quel enfoiré ! s'exclama Adam. C'était cruel oui !

– Tu ne représente pas grand chose aux yeux de Lucifer donc pour lui ce n'est pas bien grave.

– Ça ne justifie rien, répliqua Adam.

Il y eu un temps de silence puis :

– Pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ? questionna l'humain.

– Je refusais de lui répondre alors il m'a attaqué, expliqua posément Michael.

– Dans ce cas réponds-lui, suggéra Adam.

– Je n'ai rien à lui dire et puis parler ne changera rien à la situation.

– Tu priais tout à l'heure ? demanda Adam pour changer de sujet.

– Oui.

– Comment tu peux encore croire en lui ? Il te laisse moisir ici.

Michael ne répondit rien. Parfois Adam se comportait comme une espèce de conscience très agaçante qui lui disait des choses auxquelles il ne préférait pas penser.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre, finit par dire l'archange, ça dépasse ton mode de pensée.

Pour la peine Adam décida de ne plus rien dire.

– Lucifer a dit la vérité tout à l'heure, déclara abruptement Michael.

– A propos de quoi ? marmonna Adam piqué par la curiosité.

– Il se sent seul et il cherche à avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un. Il ne t'aurait sans doute fait aucun mal si tu ne l'avais pas provoqué, ajouta Michael.

– Gabriel est un sujet sensible on dirait.

– Je crois qu'il ne se pardonne pas ce qu'il lui a fait. Tu sais Lucifer s'est beaucoup occupé de Gabriel quand il était petit, ajouta Michael.

L'archange parlait très rarement du Paradis mais quand il le faisait c'était pour évoquer des souvenirs heureux avec ses frères. Dans ces moments-là il s'animait et parlait avec beaucoup de nostalgie d'une époque qu'il semblait regretter très amèrement. Une époque où sa famille – sauf son père – était complète et où ils s'aimaient encore.

– Tu devrais parler à ton frère, insista Adam.

– Non, je n'ai rien à lui dire, répondit l'archange d'une voix dure.

– Je suis sur que c'est faux, objecta Adam.

– Pardon ?

De mémoire d'ange, personne ne lui avait encore parlé comme ça. Sauf peut-être Gabriel.

– Lucifer a quand même fait comme Castiel, ton autre frangin et d'autres anges qui ont décidé d'avoir leurs propres vies plutôt que de jouer aux petits soldats, et ça ne me fait pas croire que ça ne te fait rien. Toi tu n'as jamais pu avoir ça, ajouta Adam.

– Je n'en ai jamais eu envie, répliqua Michael, je suis un bon fils !

– Ça t'a drôlement servit ici, ironisa Adam, tu ne t'ai jamais dis que ce que Dieu voulait ce n'était pas ça ?

– Mon Père n'a jamais rien dit à propos de quoique ce soit, gronda l'archange, il m'a laissé seul avec tous les anges et ces stupides humains. J'ai du tout gérer seul et mes frères m'ont abandonné alors ton avis tu te le garde.

Michael avait dit ça sans réelle méchanceté, il savait qu'Adam appréciait particulièrement appuyer là où ça faisait mal étant donné que les humains adoraient avoir toujours raison, y comprit quand ils avaient tort. Malgré tout Adam lui lança un regard furieux et se détourna de lui. Michael n'insista pas, il savait que les Hommes ne pouvaient pas le comprendre alors à quoi bon s'expliquer ? Comme bien souvent quand il était encore au Paradis, il se sentait très seul.

* * *

_Et voilà, à lundi prochain pour la suite :)_

_J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une très bonne rentrée !_


	4. Dreaming

Merci encore pour vos reviews, vos mise en alerte/favoris et même si vous êtes un lecteur invisible : merci :)

Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et passez un agréable week-end !

* * *

**Dreaming**

– Non, non, non et au cas où vous n'auriez toujours pas saisi : non !

Crowley, vêtu de son habituel costume sombre, se tenait au centre de la pièce, habilement retenu par un piège à démon. Il buvait un verre de scotch tout en regardant les trois humains et l'ange qui se tenaient devant lui.

– On ne te demande pas la lune, répliqua Dean.

– Je préfère encore te décrocher la lune, ça sera sans doute moins dangereux. Je vous rappelle que Lucifer veut ma peau ou pas ?

– On a juste besoin que tu ailles vérifier que Adam est toujours entier et lui expliquer notre plan, expliqua Sam.

– Un plan ? Mais quel plan ? Tu appelles ça un plan, moi j'appelle ça de la stupidité profonde. Avec votre chance légendaire et votre absence de jugeote vous allez réussir à faire sortir tout le monde de la Cage sauf Adam.

Dean devait avouer que ça, ce n'était pas impossible du tout.

– C'est notre frère, on ne peut pas le laisser là-bas, se justifia t-il.

– Vous l'avez bien fais jusque là alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... commença Crowley.

– Tu vas nous aider oui ou non ? le coupa Bobby.

– Non, répondit tranquillement le démon en souriant.

Dean leur lança un regard signifiant «_ je vous l'avais bien dis _» et Sam poussa un long et profond soupir.

– Et votre angelot ne peut pas le faire ? demanda Crowley en désignant Castiel du menton.

– On aimerait autant éviter, rétorqua Dean.

– C'est sur que quand on voit dans quel état il a remonté Sam... ça serait un peu con de laisser la moitié d'Adam derrière lui, approuva Crowley avec un sourire très agaçant, et puis Dean ne veut sans doute pas que son petit-copain se brûle les ailes en bas pas vrai ?

– La ferme Crowley ! siffla Dean.

S'il avait eu un dollar à chaque fois qu'il avait demandé à Crowley de la boucler, il serait probablement millionnaire à l'heure actuelle. En plus de ça tous les sous-entendu à propos de Cas' et lui étaient ridicules, ils partageaient un lien spécial selon l'ange et ça s'arrêtait là. En réalité Dean finissait par sincèrement penser que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qui le liait à l'ange.

– Bon puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, ajouta Crowley, je peux y aller ?

– Ouai, lança Bobby.

– Non ! rétorqua Dean au même moment.

Ils échangèrent un regard agacé tandis que Crowley se délectait de la scène.

– Ce petit con a la trouille de Lucifer il ne nous aidera pas, on trouvera autre chose, point final, répliqua Bobby.

– Je n'ai pas _« la trouille »_ de Lucifer d'accord ? intervint Crowley.

Bobby le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

– Bon d'accord j'ai peut-être _un peu_ peur mais votre plan est tellement bancal qu'il tournera mal avant même d'ouvrir la Cage ! grogna le démon. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

– Si tu as un plan pour sortir Adam on t'écoute, dit Dean.

– Je me fiche totalement que votre frangin soit bloqué avec les deux couillons d'anges vous savez.

– Tu aimerais quoi en échange ?

– Bobby !

– Quoi ? C'est un démon, c'est la seule chose qu'il comprend, se défendit Bobby.

– Hey j'ai plus de valeur que ça, râla Crowley, mais cela dit il y a peut-être un _petit_ quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendu, quand Crowley demandait un _« petit quelque chose »_ ce n'était jamais petit justement. Surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui a sacrifié son âme pour en avoir une plus grande.

– C'est à dire ? marmonna Bobby.

– Une pomme, annonça tranquillement le démon.

– Pardon ? s'exclama Dean incrédule. Une pomme ?

– Oui mais pas n'importe laquelle, je veux une pomme du jardin d'Eden, dit Crowley avec un sourire.

Castiel qui s'était tenu jusque là en retrait sursauta légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

– Personne ne touche aux pommes, siffla t-il comme si Crowley l'avait personnellement offensé.

– Et bien il le faudra sinon pas d'Adam !

Il se mit soudain à rire.

– Hey les gars, pomme, Adam, une pomme d'Adam, ha ha ha !

Dean échangea un regard avec Sam qui se pinçait le nez et Bobby qui fermait les yeux de dépit.

– C'est la blague la plus pourrie du monde Crowley, soupira Dean, et pourtant j'en ai vu passer.

– Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais que je parlais avec les Winchesters , les mecs les plus chiants de toute la Création, rétorqua Crowley.

– Si on part par là tu veux qu'on plaisante sur ton nom ou pas ? lança Sam.

– C'est à dire Gigantor ? grogna le démon.

– Il y a bien une nage qui s'appelle le crawl, crawl, crowley...

– C'est nul, grimaça Crowley, vraiment nul.

– A ta hauteur quoi, intervint Bobby, bon on continue dans la série des blagues à la con ou on peut avoir un discours un tout petit peu plus évolué ?

– Dean c'est quoi la nage ? Et quel rapport avec Crowley ? chuchota Castiel.

– Plus tard Cas' !

– Une pomme du jardin ou rien, annonça Crowley.

– Pourquoi veux-tu un tel objet ? demanda Castiel.

– Pour ma collection personnelle.

– Et ? insista Castiel.

– Et c'est tout, répondit le démon.

– C'est du délire, lança Dean.

– Plus que de creuser un trou dans une Cage contenant deux grenades dégoupillées ? répliqua Crowley

– Et comment on récupère une pomme du jardin ? demanda Bobby.

– Non on ne touche pas aux pommes ! rétorqua Castiel.

– Et pourquoi ?

– La dernière à y avoir touché a été banni du Paradis, je ne tiens pas à ce que cela m'arrive, dit-il.

– Et si c'est nous qui y allons ? questionna Dean.

– Hors de question Dean, tu serais aussi banni du Paradis et ça serait terrible !

Dean ne voyait pas en quoi être banni d'un Paradis de crétins pouvait être horrible mais il ne répondit rien.

– Ce que je veux dire Dean, poursuivit Castiel en s'approchant à moins de vingt centimètres du chasseur, c'est que si tu es bannis, tu ne pourras plus y accéder même après ta mort et tu erreras dans les limbes...

Sa voix se perdit comme si cette perspective était la plus horrible du monde. Et quand on y réfléchissait ça l'était. Cependant Dean vit Crowley s'étouffer de rire et Sam lever les yeux aux ciel.

– C'est beau l'amour, commenta le démon, non je suis sincère Dean vous êtes adorable. N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont adorables ? ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Sam et Bobby.

– Ils sont épuisants, soupira Bobby, nom de Dieu...

– Cas', commença Dean en reculant légèrement d'un pas, promis je n'irais pas chercher une pomme d'accord ?

– Et Adam ? intervint Crowley. Dieu sait dans quel état il est...

– Appeler Raphaël et lui demander aimablement une pomme n'est pas une solution viable n'est-ce pas ?

– Pas vraiment Dean.

– Raphaël non, mais Joshua nous aiderait peut-être, commença Sam.

Castiel se tourna vers lui avec l'air de celui qui réfléchit très intensément.

– Il a bien dit qu'il était de notre côté non ? Et après tout ce que les anges nous ont fais il peut bien faire ça pour nous.

– Le problème Sam, rétorqua Castiel, c'est que ça atterrira chez un démon – et Castiel mit tout le mépris du monde dans ce mot – et ça mes frères ne le supporteraient pas. N'oublie pas qu'elles viennent de l'arbre de la connaissance !

– De vrais chochottes ces anges, commenta Crowley.

– Tu ne veux rien d'autre ? intervint Bobby. Un truc moins merdique à attraper si possible ?

– Éventuellement si l'un d'entre vous à une âme en trop... Ou alors une âme tout court ça me va, sinon c'est la pomme ou rien.

– Tu fais chier, commenta Dean avec mauvaise humeur.

– A ton service !

Il y eut un silence assez long, seulement ponctué par les tic-tac de l'horloge murale.

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, murmura Castiel avant de s'envoler.

Crowley regarda un instant l'endroit vide où se trouvait l'ange quelques minutes plus tôt.

– C'est drôlement pratique un ange quand même, il m'en faut un comme ça à la maison. Vous le prêtez celui-ci ou pas ?

– La ferme Crowley ! lancèrent Dean et Bobby en cœur.

Après quoi ils laissèrent filer le démon et Bobby partit préparer à manger en attendant le retours de Castiel.

* * *

– Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ici ? questionna Adam.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Michael, peut-être deux cent ans quelque chose comme ça.

En vérité il ne comptait pas les années et avait la sensation que Adam posait la même question tous les quatre matins. Il savait que les humains avaient tendance à avoir la mémoire courte ou à continuellement se répéter mais ça devenait très lassant.

– Je m'ennuie, poursuivit l'humain.

– Je sais, tu me l'a répété quatre-cent-quarante-trois fois ces derniers temps, soupira Michael.

– Tu as compté ? s'étonna l'humain.

– Moi aussi je m'ennuie.

– Si tu veux que je me taise dis-le tout de suite, grogna Adam.

– Même si je te le disais tu ne le ferais pas.

– Exact.

– Vous êtes tous les mêmes, soupira de nouveau l'archange.

– Pardon ?

– Les humains, vous vous ressemblez tous, insista Michael.

Adam haussa les sourcils et toisa l'archange autant qu'il lui était possible.

– On se ressemble tous ? répéta Adam.

– Tout à fait.

– Tu peux être plus explicite ? grinça t-il.

– Vous êtes impulsif, vous vous répétez sans arrêt, vous n'avez aucune patience, vous vous faites du mal en permanence, commença Michael, vous ne croyez plus en rien, vous changez d'avis sans arrêt...

– Donc, coupa Adam, c'est ton opinion des humains ?

– ...vous êtes impoli, termina Michael avec une grimace, et oui c'est ce que je constate.

– Tu as passé combien de temps parmi les humains pour affirmer ça ?

Michael le regarda enfin comme si sa question n'avait aucun sens.

– Très peu pourquoi ?

– Comment tu peux prétendre connaître un peuple que tu n'as jamais côtoyé ?

– Je vous ai vu évoluer depuis la nuit des temps, ça m'a suffit, répondit tranquillement Michael.

Adam resta silencieux un instant, sentant tout le mépris que l'archange éprouvait pour ce qu'il était. Finalement il n'était qu'un moyen de déplacement, rien de plus. Michael n'avait aucune considération pour lui.

– Je vois, marmonna Adam, Lucifer avait raison.

– A propos de quoi ? gronda Michael.

Il était drôlement soupe-au-lait à propos de son frère ou il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il ait raison.

– De moi, répondit tranquillement Adam, tu te fiches totalement de moi, que j'aille bien ou pas, que je me sente bien ou mal. Tout ça tu t'en tapes religieusement et c'est rien de le dire. Puisque nous sommes tous pareil pour toi, que ça soit moi ou un autre ne change rien. Tu as besoin de moi donc tu me protèges mais sinon tu ferais comme tu as fais avec Sam, c'est à dire que dalle.

Adam n'était même pas en colère, il se sentait fatigué et déçu et finalement c'était peut-être pire.

– Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux toujours courir pour te balader dans mon corps maintenant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? gronda Michael.

Brusquement le ciel se couvrit d'éclair et le tonnerre lui vrilla les tympans.

– Je veux dire que je refuse d'être ton vaisseau maintenant, il faudra te démerder pour trouver un autre crétin, annonça Adam.

– Tu n'as pas le droit, rétorqua l'archange.

– Tu sais bien que si.

Adam savoura sa petite victoire. Bien entendu ça ne mènerait à rien du tout étant donné qu'ils étaient coincés pour l'éternité ici mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il resterait près de quelqu'un qui le méprise autant.

– Adam reviens ici, s'énerva l'archange en constatant qu'il s'éloignait.

– Non, tu me fais chier, lança Adam.

Et encore il restait poli.

– Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi tu oses me tourner le dos ?

– Et tu as fais quoi exactement pour moi ? Je veux dire à part m'entraîner dans ce trou à rat ? demanda Adam.

– Je t'ai sauvé la vie, ou du moins j'ai sauvé ton âme, et j'ai construit tout ça pour toi.

Visiblement Michael était plus que contrarié de ne pas être respecté comme il l'espérait.

– Mais tu a fais tout ça pour que je sois sympa quand on sortira d'ici, conclu Adam.

Michael ne répondit rien. Bien évidemment qu'il avait fait ça pour pouvoir continuer à utiliser le corps d'Adam lorsqu'ils sortiraient d'ici mais il ne voyait pas le mal là-dedans. Il avait toujours respecté les souhaits de l'humain et pourtant il continuait à être contrarié.

– Je ne vois pas le mal là-dedans, expliqua calmement Michael.

– Comment ça ? Tu te sers de moi voilà ce qui cloche.

– Bien sûr que non, c'est la règle de répondre à tous tes souhaits et de te respecter pour que tu acceptes que je me serve de ton corps. Ça ne m'empêche pas de constater que le reste de ton espèce est terriblement ingrate.

Il se retint de justesse de spécifier _« et toi aussi »_, il avait dans l'idée que Adam n'apprécierait pas.

– On est peut-être un peu ingrat c'est vrai, concéda Adam, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous nous haïssez autant parce que pardon mais les anges ne sont pas tellement des anges si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

En vérité l'archange ne voyez absolument pas, pour lui la phrase d'Adam n'avait aucun sens.

– Si nous sommes des anges, rétorqua Michael en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous faites des choses plus que douteuses, s'expliqua t-il, vous devriez nous guider, veiller sur nous, faire ce genre de choses.

– Et pourquoi ça ? Nous avons assez de problèmes à gérer comme ça sans pour autant vous rajouter dans le lot.

– Parce que quand on a besoin des humains la moindre des choses est de les remercier comme il se doit.

– Mais tu as eu tout ce que tu souhaitais Adam, s'agaça Michael, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux de plus.

Adam soupira. Il y avait un écart titanesque entre leurs deux modes de pensées, un écart presque impossible à combler et encore moins à expliquer.

– Comment expliquer, commença l'humain, vous êtes censé être une espèce supérieure à la notre et...

– Nous sommes supérieurs, le coupa Michael.

– Oui oui et bien dans ce cas votre supériorité pourrait être très bénéfique à l'espèce humaine, si vous faisiez en sorte de nous guider – j'ai dis guider et pas diriger hein – je suis sûr que nous nous amélioreront beaucoup plus vite. Avec quelqu'un pour veiller sur nous, nous ferions moins d'erreur.

Michael resta silencieux et Adam savoura le fait de lui avoir enfin cloué le bec. Brosser quelqu'un dans le sens du poil était le meilleur moyen de le faire adhérer à ses idées.

– Ça a un certain sens, admit l'archange, néanmoins nous avons mieux à faire que de jouer les nounous.

– Comme provoquer l'Apocalypse, c'est sûr c'était l'idée du siècle.

– Nous n'avons rien provoqué, c'était écrit.

Adam leva les yeux au ciel.

– Et c'était écrit que tu tues ton frère et pourtant vous êtes tous les deux coincés ici, avec moi. Comment tu expliques ça ?

Michael ne l'expliquait pas et c'était bien le problème.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il, les choses ont tourné de façon totalement imprévus à cause des Winchesters.

– Tu sais Michael, même Lucifer a comprit que ce qui est écrit n'est pas forcément destiné à se produire, on peut choisir de changer le destin.

– Je ne sais pas comment les humains font pour vivre sans connaître leur destin, murmura Michael.

– Ça te fait peur c'est ça ? Questionna Adam.

– Je n'ai peur de rien, rétorqua t-il.

Adam se retint de rire, Michael avait un ego plus grand que lui et c'était peu dire.

– Plusieurs anges s'y sont fait, toi aussi tu t'y fera, conclu t-il en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de faire une petite sieste.

* * *

Castiel traversait le Paradis avec une extrême précaution. Certes l'endroit n'était plus aussi surveillé depuis que Michael était dans la cage mais Raphaël faisait quand même patrouiller les soldats sans arrêt. Castiel se souvenait très précisément du temps où lui-même se trouvait à leur place, fier de servir Dieu et ses frères. Aujourd'hui il était devenu unique, du moins c'était ce qu'on lui répétait à longueur de temps, parfois avec fierté, parfois avec dégoût mais il n'était plus un ange perdu parmi tant d'autres.

C'était une bonne chose quelque part même si attirer l'attention ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'il appréciait. Ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre sa vie parmi ses amis humains et découvrir les plaisirs que recelait la Terre. Il était heureux de voir que d'autres anges aspiraient aujourd'hui à la même chose, après tout ses frères méritaient aussi d'être heureux.

Le Paradis était un endroit merveilleux, fais de dorures et de pierres blanches, et surmonté d'un ciel parsemé d'une myriade d'étoiles. La plupart des anges disaient que ces étoiles représentaient chacune une âme humaine dans leur propre Paradis. Il n'en savait rien mais cette explication, plutôt poétique, lui plaisait bien. Outre le ciel, le Paradis se composaient de plusieurs bâtiments assemblés les uns aux autres : il y avait l'antre des anges de la Mort, qui s'occupaient d'accueillir les âmes humaines et de créer l'endroit où ils allaient désormais vivre le palais des Archanges où, comme son nom l'indique, les quatre archanges vivaient le bâtiment des artistes les différentes garnisons une immense bibliothèque et divers autres lieux. Le tout entourait le bel et immense jardin d'Eden où plusieurs anges vivaient en permanence pour l'entretenir avec application.

Les humains avaient coutume de dire que tous les chemins menaient à Rome, ici en l'occurrence tous les chemins menaient au jardin. Heureusement le manque d'organisation du Paradis se faisait clairement sentir. Certains anges sembler errer sans trop savoir quoi faire, d'autres complotaient entre eux ou échangeaient les dernières rumeurs du jour. Finalement Castiel pu assez rapidement accéder au jardin , lequel était évidemment bien mieux gardé que tout le reste. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, savourant le sentiment de paix et de douceur qui se dégageait des lieux. Les anges travaillant ici étaient également bien plus calmes que les soldats qui peuplaient les garnisons. Le pommier se trouvait au centre du lieu, entouré par plusieurs jardiniers qui prenaient consciencieusement soin de lui, ainsi que l'avait voulu leur Père. Trop absorbé par sa contemplation de ce lieu qui lui rappelait tant de souvenir, il ne vit pas un des jardiniers s'approcher doucement de lui.

– Bonjour Castiel, ta présence ici est plutôt surprenante.

Castiel se retourna lentement pour faire face à Joshua, il se sentit soulagé mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

– Je suis ici pour une bonne raison Joshua, murmura Castiel en jetant des coups d'œil à droite puis à gauche.

– Ne t'en fais pas, ici tu es en sécurité, le rassura le jardinier, les soldats gardent le Jardin mais n'y entre pas, tu le sais bien.

Castiel hocha la tête.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu prends beaucoup de risque Castiel.

– Je le sais mais je n'ai pas le choix, commença Castiel.

– Je suis au courant, approuva Joshua, Dieu m'a averti de ta présence, je t'attendais.

– Dieu t'a parlé de moi ?

Un sentiment contradictoire de fierté et d'humilité grandissait en lui. Si son père s'exprimait à son propos alors qu'ils étaient des milliers, c'est qu'il était dans la bonne direction et qu'il accomplissait de bonnes choses. Du moins il l'espérait très fort.

– Oui, doutes-tu encore de son amour pour toi Castiel ? questionna le jardinier en souriant.

– Bien sûr que non, dit-il précipitamment, seulement parfois j'aimerais le rencontrer en personne et le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

– Un jour ça sera le cas, le rassura Joshua, lorsque le moment sera venu et ce n'est pas encore le cas. Cependant il a un message pour toi.

Castiel se raidit. La dernière fois que Joshua avait transmit un message de Dieu c'était pour leur dire qu'il se fichait éperdument du sort des humains.

– Il te conseille de faire très attention Castiel, les démons ne sont pas fréquentables et ce Crowley l'est encore moins que les autres.

– Je le sais, je le fais pour...

– Les Winchesters, acheva Joshua, il le sait très bien, ton dévouement envers eux est admirable.

– Ce sont des amis, dit Castiel en songeant que Dean était plus son âme-sœur que son ami mais ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter sur des détails.

– Et c'est une bonne chose, approuva le jardinier, il est important que les anges guident les humains.

– Pourtant nous n'avons jamais fais ça auparavant.

– Et tu n'as jamais songé que le mépris des anges envers les humains était la cause de son départ ?

Castiel resta interdit. Il aurait fallut d'un peu d'amour pour les humains, d'un peu d'aide pour que leur Père reste parmi eux.

– J'espère que nos frères le comprendront, dit finalement Castiel.

– Avec le temps tout est possible, confirma Joshua, tu as montré un bon exemple.

Avant que Castiel n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, son frère sortit un objet de sa pomme, une belle pomme rouge et ronde.

– Voilà ce que tu recherches, dit-il en lui tendant la pomme.

Castiel la prit entre ses mains et la rangea avec énormément de précaution dans sa poche.

– Cependant Castiel, Dieu souhaite que tu fasses quelque chose pour lui en échange de ça.

– Tout ce qu'il voudra, répondit précipitamment Castiel avec un grand désir d'être un bon fils.

– Tu dois faire sortir Michael, annonça t-il tranquillement.

Castiel se figea, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Faire sortir Michael n'était pas envisageable, l'Apocalypse serait alors relancé et il faudrait tout recommencer.

– Je ne peux pas, murmura Castiel, l'Apocalypse ne doit pas se produire.

– Castiel tu sais aussi bien que moi que Michael est le seul à pouvoir correctement tenir cet endroit.

– Les anges ont besoin de comprendre le... le libre-arbitre, affirma t-il, moi-même je n'en saisi pas encore toutes les subtilités mais c'est une chose merveilleuse que les humains peuvent nous apprendre. Avec Michael c'était impossible.

– Tout le monde à le droit à une deuxième chance Castiel, tu sais tenir cet endroit – il écarta les bras – est quelque chose de très difficile et Michael était seul pour le faire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile tu sais. Parfois il venait ici se reposer et penser à autre chose, il était toujours très triste de voir que Dieu ne lui transmettait jamais de message. Pas comme à toi.

Castiel ne connaissait pas réellement Michael. Il était leur général, était implacable, froid et détaché, c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Il ne le portait pas dans son cœur et doutait sincèrement de sa capacité à comprendre le fait que les anges avaient besoin de liberté.

– J'ai du mal à imaginer Michael ici, commenta Castiel.

– Il se sentait très seul je crois, il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais ces choses là se sentent, répondit doucement le jardinier.

– Seul ? questionna Castiel.

– Depuis l'enfermement de Lucifer et le départ de Gabriel c'est un sentiment sans doute très récurrent chez lui.

– Il reste Raphaël, fit remarquer Castiel.

_« Et nous »_ voulut-il ajouter mais il comprit bien vite que pour Michael il n'était pas vraiment son frère.

– Ils n'ont pas la même relation qu'il a pu avoir avec Lucifer qu'il a élevé. Et Gabriel... et bien c'est Gabriel.

Ils se mirent à rire. Gabriel avait fait les quatre-cents coups ici, distribuant sa bonne humeur et sa candeur dans tout le Paradis. Son départ avait provoqué une vague de tristesse, chacun le croyant mort.

– Je doute que faire sortir Michael soit une bonne idée mais soit, dit finalement Castiel.

– Je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas Castiel mais s'il te plaît, fais confiance à Dieu.

Castiel soupira et hocha la tête. Faire confiance à Dieu était la moindre des choses après que lui-même l'ait ressuscité deux fois. Il remercia chaleureusement Joshua et s'envola rapidement du Paradis, la pomme sagement en sécurité dans sa poche.

* * *

Sam regardait distraitement un film sur son ordinateur tandis que Dean s'agitait fébrilement dans tous les sens. S'il avait le malheur de demander si c'était l'absence de Castiel qui le rendait si nerveux, il récoltait un regard noir et une bonne vieille insulte. Il se concentra donc du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur le film de zombie qui défilait devant ses yeux. Il était aussi inquiet pour Castiel mais faire les cent pas dans la pièce ne le ferait pas revenir plus vite.

Il grignotait un peu de pop-corn trop cuit qu'il s'était fait quelques minutes plus tôt et observa un zombie se faire tuer en recevant un piano sur la tête. Étouffant un rire, il tendit le saladier à Dean qui en fourra une grosse poignée dans sa bouche, beaucoup trop visiblement, le trop plein formant deux grosses bosses dans ses joues comme un écureuil.

– Il va revenir, marmonna Sam.

Dean marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible en recrachant du pop-corn sur son frère.

– Il est resté prendre l'apéro en haut ou quoi ? râla Bobby en débarquant dans la pièce.

– Ça va faire deux jours, approuva Dean.

– Le temps s'écoule différemment pour un ange, intervint Sam.

– Absolument Sam, approuva Castiel en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Bobby lui lança un regard noir et Dean ne put masquer correctement le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer son visage de part en part. Castiel fouilla dans la poche de son imperméable en en sortie une magnifique pomme brillante et d'un rouge profond. Elle dégageait une odeur succulente.

– La vache ça sent terriblement bon, commenta Dean.

– Pour les humains oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle c'est moi qui la conserve.

– Tu as peur qu'on croque dedans ? questionna Bobby.

– C'est une hypothèse que j'ai envisagé, approuva Castiel.

– Et Crowley ? demanda Sam.

– C'est un démon, il n'en aura pas envie.

Castiel ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment pour parler de ce que Dieu lui avait demandé mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

– J'ai parlé à Joshua, commença t-il.

– Il va bien ? questionna distraitement Dean les yeux rivés sur la pomme.

– Oui, il m'a transmit un message de Dieu.

Bobby fronça les sourcils et Sam releva la tête vers lui.

– Si on veut faire sortir Adam, il faut faire sortir Michael, annonça t-il avec ce qu'il espérait être du tact.

– Quoi ? brailla Dean. Hors de question !

– C'est une plaisanterie ?

– Non Sam je ne plaisante pas...

– On ne fait pas sortir ce taré de là, coupa Dean.

– C'est la seule condition Dean, insista Castiel.

– Mais pourquoi ? intervint Bobby.

– Dieu estime que Michael est le seul habilité à pouvoir diriger correctement le Paradis. Il pense que... il pense qu'il a droit à une deuxième chance.

Dean ricana bruyamment et partie se chercher une bière. Bobby soupira profondément et Sam gardait les sourcils froncés comme à chaque fois qu'il était inquiet.

– Une deuxième chance ? Une deuxième chance de quoi ?

– De provoquer l'Apocalypse Bobby, répondit Dean.

– Non, le contredit l'ange, je crois que Dieu a voulu me dire que Michael a peut-être changé sa vision des choses.

– Il y a beaucoup de « peut-être » dans ta phrase Castiel, fit remarquer Sam.

– Je le sais Sam, mais je fais confiance à Dieu. Il m'a ressuscité deux fois, c'est la moindre des choses que de respecter ses souhaits.

Dean jura entre ses dents et lança un regard noir à l'ange même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était responsable de rien.

– Je te jure que s'il remet l'Apocalypse en route je lui arrache les ailes plume par plume, siffla Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête, il ne souhaitait pas contrarier Dean qui semblait déjà bien en colère. Il soupira en espérant silencieusement que son Père ait prit la bonne décision.

– Bon, finit par dire Bobby, j'appelle Crowley...

* * *

_A bientôt pour la suite :)_  
_J'ai oublié de le préciser mais chacun de mes titres de chapitre est en fait un titre de chanson ^^_


	5. Wind of change

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et alerte, ça me touche beaucoup de voir que cette histoire vous plait et j'espère que vous continuerais à la lire :-)

* * *

**Wind of change**

Crowley n'aimait pas la Cage. Il le sut avant même de s'en approcher.

Elle était bien confortablement rangée dans un des recoins les plus sombres, humides et reculés de tout l'Enfer. Des gardes patrouillaient jour et nuit sans interruption même s'ils ne pourraient strictement rien faire en cas de fuite intempestive de Lucifer ou Michael.

Il comprit immédiatement que ça ne serait pas aisé de rentrer à l'intérieur. La Cage était puissamment protégée par une magie qui défiait tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Il ricana. Ce n'est pas une pauvre cage qui allait lui mettre des bâtons dans roues. Il était le roi de l'Enfer pas un pauvre démon de bas étage. Il posa la main sur un des murs et sentit de la chaleur en émaner. Contrairement à cette partie de l'Enfer qui était plutôt froide, la Cage semblait presque vivante et certains pans du mur étaient chaud comme si de la vie s'y cachait. C'était le cas cela dit, deux archanges et un tout petit humain y étaient prisonniers comme des rats.

Après plusieurs heures à tenter diverses méthodes, Crowley finit par entrer à l'intérieur avec le plus de discrétion possible. Il se retrouva alors dans un endroit pour le moins étrange : blanc, vide et froid. Comme une toile inachevée ou une cellule d'hôpital psychiatrique. Dieu ne s'était visiblement pas foulé pour loger son fils chéri. Crowley ricana à cette idée et tenta de ne pas penser trop fort, les murs avaient des oreilles et il ne tenait pas à tomber entre les mains de Lucifer. Il erra un long moment, des heures sans doutes, sans trouver un quelconque signe de vie de la part de qui que ce soit.

Il traita mentalement les Winchester de petits crétins et appela doucement Adam. Seul le silence lui répondit et Crowley se sentit sacrément con. Il était sur le point d'abandonner lorsqu'un léger bruissement d'aile – seigneur qu'il détestait ces poulets ambulants ! – lui indiqua la présence d'un ange derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement pour voir Michael devant lui, l'air à la fois revêche et arrogant. Charmant. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement il se sentit projeter en l'air et retomba lourdement plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il cracha un peu de sang et insulta la saloperie ailée qui se tenait devant lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux démon ?

Ça commençait très mal, Crowley avait horreur qu'on le traite de démon, à ses yeux ce n'était pas du tout une insulte.

– Personnellement j'aimerais beaucoup te faire griller, répondit tranquillement le démon en se relevant, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas là pour ça.

– Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? répliqua Michael près à passer ses nerfs sur lui.

Crowley lui trouva l'air plutôt fatigué, il avait clairement perdu de sa superbe. Néanmoins il préféra ne pas tenter le Diable – sans mauvais jeu de mot –, visiblement Michael restait plus puissant que lui.

– Malheureusement pour sortir Adam et toi d'ici, marmonna-t-il.

– Excuse-moi ?

– Je suis ici pour sortir Adam et toi de la Cage, répéta Crowley en souriant.

– J'avais compris la première fois, répliqua Michael, pourquoi un démon voudrait me libérer ?

– Et bien on peut continuer à parler avec entrains ici, et pourquoi pas convier ton charmant petit frère à la conversation, où alors tu m'amènes là où tu as planqué Adam et je t'explique tout.

L'archange l'observait avec beaucoup de méfiance, visiblement en plein débat avec lui-même. Soudain l'environnement changea, un paysage se dessina littéralement devant ses yeux, dévoilant une ville de belle taille mais étrangement arrangée.

– Pas trop mal, commenta Crowley, il y a un bar ?

– Nous y sommes, annonça Michael en l'ignorant, explique-toi maintenant.

– Premièrement tu vas changer de ton avec moi et arrêter de croire que tu peux me donner des ordres, annonça tranquillement Crowley, et ensuite je veux voir Adam.

– Il dort, répliqua Michael.

– Et bien réveille-le, suggéra le démon en souriant.

Michael lui lança un regard mauvais avant de partir dans le sens opposé. Adam faisait toujours la sieste sous un arbre en particulier, il n'eut donc pas de mal à le localiser. Il le secoua légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en marmonnant deux ou trois insultes.

– Super, il est aussi dégénéré que ces frères, lança Crowley.

– C'est qui celui-là ? répliqua Adam.

– Celui-là c'est le roi de l'Enfer, rétorqua le démon en gonflant la poitrine.

Michael leva les yeux au ciel avec ostentation.

– Ça promet, murmura l'archange.

– Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

– Pour te sortir de là morveux, toi et lui-là, lança Crowley.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Adam.

– Pas vraiment futé dans la famille hein ?

– Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? répliqua Michael. Le monde est en train de brûler ?

– Pas encore.

– Ils ont encore déclenché quelque chose d'irréversible ?

– Pas à ma connaissance.

– Le Paradis brûle ?

– Ca je crois qu'ils s'en tapent, répondit tranquillement Crowley en souriant.

Michael lui lança un regard noir.

– Mais, poursuivit le roi de l'Enfer, apparemment c'est Dieu qui a exigé que si celui-là sortait – il désigna dédaigneusement Adam du menton – toi aussi.

– Dieu est mort, répondit tranquillement Michael en prenant la tête de celui qui est en deuil.

– Apparemment pas, il a transmis un message à Castiel comme quoi il veut que le fils dont il se fichait jusque-là revienne sur le devant de la scène.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer Crowley serait en ce moment même à l'état de pâté pour chien. Michel fulminait littéralement.

– D'accord tout ça c'est très chouette, intervint Adam, mais concrètement comment on sort ?

– Alors si j'ai bien tout suivi, répondit le démon, ils vont utiliser un sort chamanique très ancien capable de créer des portes entre deux mondes.

– Et ça va fonctionner ? demanda Adam.

– Alors là, aucune idée ! Personnellement je suppose que, comme à leurs habitudes, Moose et Squirell vont tout péter et tout le monde sortira de la Cage dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

– Moose et Squirell, il est sérieux là ? marmonna Adam.

– Un sort chamanique très ancien, marmonna Michael, mais encore ?

– Je n'en sais pas plus, vous devez juste vous tenir prêt et éviter que l'autre psychopathe ne l'apprenne. Ça devrait être simple, même pour vous, ajouta-t-il.

Adam regarda Michael qui semblait très méfiant envers Crowley mais aussi plein d'espoir. Lui-même n'osait pas espérer tant de chose. La liberté lui semblait aussi inaccessible de la mort et son cœur se mit à battre très vite et très fort. Ses frères ne l'avaient pas oublié, ils étaient là quelque part et cherchaient à le faire sortir d'ici.

* * *

– Ça craint, marmonna Bobby.– C'est ton plan je te rappelle, rétorqua Dean.

– Ce n'était pas un plan mais une idée et vous en avez fais un plan…

Sam soupira et commença à déballer les ingrédients nécessaires au sort. Ils étaient dans le cimetière de Skull où l'Apocalypse avait failli se produire et où Sam avait chuté en compagnie d'Adam, de Lucifer et de Michael. Il traça les premiers signes au sol en compagnie de Castiel, une appréhension lui tordant le ventre. Tout pouvait tourner très mal très vite et ils n'avaient aucune certitude que Crowley avait tout bien expliqué à leur frère.

Bobby et Dean continuaient de se disputer sur qui avait eu une idée pareille mais Sam savait que c'était uniquement pour tromper leur peur. Castiel avait également l'air soucieux mais sachant qu'il avait cet air-là quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps, il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

– On fait quoi après les signes ? demanda Sam en se relevant.

– On arrête tout et on va prendre un verre en ville ? suggéra Crowley en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

– Annonce-toi avant de débarquer comme ça ! grogna Dean en lançant le sachet d'os humain à son frère.

Sam disposa les os autour des signes et pria silencieusement Dieu de faire en sorte que Lucifer ne sorte pas de la Cage.

– C'est votre dernière chance, ajouta le démon, après on aura le Diable aux fesses.

– Si j'étais toi j'essaierais d'être encore plus optimiste, répliqua Bobby.

– Je suis réaliste, objecta Crowley.

Il grimaça en voyant les litres de sang de démons que Sam, Dean et Bobby répandaient sur le sol tout autour des signes.

– Bon, grogna Bobby en parcourant du regard l'énorme grimoire dans lequel il avait trouvé le sort, je crois qu'on a tout.

– J'ai besoin de la formule, annonça Castiel en prenant le vieux livre des mains de Bobby.

– C'est parti, marmonna Dean en buvant une gorgée de bière.

– Je le sens pas, grogna Crowley, je vais aller faire mes valises et me réfugier à Tahiti.

– Fais-donc, personne ne te retiens, marmonna le vieux chasseur en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Castiel.

* * *

Adam était très nerveux. Il ne savait absolument ce que le démon avait voulu dire par « préparez-vous » ni même s'il était sincère mais l'espoir de sortir de la cage occupait chaque minute qui suivirent son départ. Michael était très nerveux, il savait très bien qu'il y avait près de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de chances que Lucifer sorte également de la Cage puisque les Winchesters avaient un don très particulier pour tout flanquer par terre. Y compris les plans les plus élaborés.

– Ca va fonctionner ? demanda Adam.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Michael, je ne sais pas si les lois de la magie peuvent s'appliquer à la cage, elle est si complexe.

– Quand tu seras sorti, tu retourneras au Paradis je suppose ? demanda Adam.

Michael s'abstint de le reprendre. Si Adam souhaitait croire qu'ils allaient sortir de la cage c'était son choix et il avait fini par comprendre que les humains n'aimaient pas qu'on tue leurs espoirs.

– Oui, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

Adam se contenta de hausser les épaules comme s'il espérait une autre réponse. Voilà encore une habitude humaine qu'il ne comprenait pas bien. Poser une question, ne pas aimer la réponse et en espérer une autre. Comme si tout devait être fait selon leurs bons vouloirs.

– Comment on sortira ? Il faudra passer une porte, un truc du genre ?

– Un truc du genre oui, murmura l'archange.

Adam semblait être repartit dans un cycle de questions comme ça lui prenait de temps à autre. Parfois il posait des questions sur les anges ou le Paradis, parfois seulement sur la façon dont il vivait. C'était très varié et souvent surprenant mais pas désagréable. Michael se surprenait à aimer interagir avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un ange, c'était très différent de ce dont il avait l'habitude.

– Tu vas faire quoi une fois revenu au Paradis ? questionna Adam.

Michael fronça les sourcils.

– Et bien… je suppose que mon absence a provoqué quelques problèmes alors je vais les résoudre.

– L'éclate totale dis donc, se moqua Adam.

– Je fais mon devoir, répliqua Michael.

– Je vois ça, dit Adam en haussant les épaules, ça ne te dirait pas de faire autre chose ?

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu as envie de quoi ?

– Suivre les ordres de mon père, annonça fièrement Michael.

Adam secoua la tête et soupira lentement.

– De quoi tu aurais envie _pour toi_ ? insista-t-il.

– Je ne comprends pas la nuance, rétorqua l'archange.

– Castiel l'a bien comprit lui, fit remarquer Adam.

– Mais arrêtes de me parler de Castiel, c'est tout sauf une référence, s'énerva Michael, c'est presque un bébé.

– Pardon ?

– Il est encore très jeune alors il a des réactions impulsives.

Adam se souvint de Castiel comme de l'ange coincé qui suivait Dean comme son ombre, niveau réactions impulsives on a fait mieux.

– Si tu le dis, marmonna l'humain.

– Je le dis, affirma l'archange, je ne désespère pas qu'un jour il comprenne ses erreurs et reviennent au Paradis.

– Si tu veux mon avis, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il reviendrait là-haut serait parce que Dean s'y trouve.

Michael secoua la tête comme si l'idée lui paraissait d'une absurdité sans nom.

– Tu sais que j'ai raison, insista Adam en souriant.

Un de ses seuls amusements ici était de titiller Michael et ça marchait à chaque fois. L'archange fut sur le point de répliquer lorsque quelque chose changea. Ce n'était pas tangible, c'était dans l'air, dans chaque atome qui composait leur être et la cage. Adam frissonna et se sentit revivre. Naturellement il n'était pas mort mais il sortit d'un coup de la langueur dans laquelle le plongeait la cage, il se sentait plus alerte, vif et l'espoir reprenait peu à peu le dessus sur la détresse.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et comprit. Quelqu'un avait ouvert un passage. Il se sentit sourire et se demanda depuis combien de temps ce simple acte ne s'était pas produit.

Au départ rien ne changea mais petit à petit la ville disparut et l'illusion laissa place à la cage vide, blanche et froide. Adam tourna sur lui-même et vit une ouverture encore plus brillante émerger du néant et grandir petit à petit. De l'autre côté, de vagues formes humanoïdes bougeaient et semblaient l'observer.

– Va-t'en Adam, dit soudain Michael.

– Et toi ?

– Lucifer est là, annonça-t-il simplement, va-t'en dépêche-toi !

Il saisit Adam par le bras et le poussa avec une force étonnante à travers la brèche. Il se sentit absorbé violement, ferma les yeux et sentit le monde tourbillonner autour de lui. Il atterrit au bout de quelques interminables secondes sur un sol dur et rêche. La respiration bloquée, il s'agita et dû prendre deux ou trois inspirations avant de pouvoir respirer de façon normale. Quelqu'un le saisit doucement pour le retourner sur le dos, la lumière l'aveugla un instant et des voix lointaines semblaient l'entourer. Il avait oublié à quel point vivre était douloureux. Il finit par distinguer Castiel et Dean penchés vers lui, Sam le tenant dans ses bras et Bobby se disputant un peu plus loin avec le démon qui lui avait annoncé sa libération. Il tenta de parler mais s'étouffa et se mit à tousser.

– Cas' ? demanda Dean.

– Il va bien, dit simplement l'ange en posant sa main sur son front.

– D-Dean ? bégaya Adam.

– Hey ça va ? demanda son grand frère en lui souriant et en serrant son épaule.

Adam avait la tête qui lui tournait et une envie tenace de vomir. Ça devait se voir puisque Sam l'aida à se rallonger au sol. Soudain le sol trembla et un grondement immense s'éleva du sol. Sam hurla quelque chose à Castiel et l'ange s'approcha de lui. En l'espace de quelques secondes il se retrouva allongé sur le vieux canapé de Bobby. Une odeur très familière flottait dans l'air, il avait seulement passé quelques jours ici mais il se sentait chez lui. Il était avec sa famille.

Castiel posa sa main sur son front une nouvelle fois et Adam sentit sa nausée et sa fatigue disparaitre. Il prit une grande inspiration, soulagé de se sentir mieux. Une grande bouffée de liberté, de bonheur et d'espoir l'envahit violement et il se sentit sur le point de pleurer. Dans la cage tout semblait atténué comme s'il vivait dans un rêve – ou plutôt un cauchemars –, mais il avait oublié à quel point les émotions sur Terre étaient pleines, entières et violentes.

– Putain je suis sorti, marmonna-t-il.

– Oui, murmura Castiel sans plus faire attention à lui.

Il était devant la fenêtre avec un air soucieux. Pour Adam il avait le même air que quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent du temps mais Castiel était effectivement très inquiet. Ses frères sortaient de la cage, il le sentait.

– Michael est sorti ? demanda Adam en se relevant.

– Il est en train, répondit Castiel, je vais chercher tes frères, ne bouges-pas !

Sans attendre une quelconque approbation il se volatilisa en un battement d'aile. Prit de fatigue, Adam se rallongea sur le canapé et se rendormit presque immédiatement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Le feu s'était éteint et Castiel n'était toujours pas revenu avec ses frères et Bobby. Adam sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement. Il éprouvait de nouveau cette sensation d'apathie comme s'il rêvait, peut-être qu'il était toujours dans la cage, que ce n'était qu'un énième piège de Lucifer.

– Non, annonça une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Michael assit de l'autre côté du canapé, droit comme un i visiblement pas très à l'aise dans une véritable maison.

– Où suis-je ?

– Chez un ami de tes frères, répondit posément Michael, tu es en train de rêver, j'ai fais en sorte que tu t'endormes rapidement.

– Castiel a dit que tu sortais…

– C'est exact, affirma l'archange, je suis sorti.

Sa voix se perdit et Adam comprit que quelque chose avait mal tourné.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je ne suis pas sorti tout seul, murmura Michael, Lucifer m'a suivi. J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher et nous nous sommes battus. Le désir de liberté lui a donné des ailes comme dirait les humains.

– Tu viens de placer une expression humaine dans ta phrase, tu dois être désespéré, dit Adam en riant.

– Lucifer est sorti, poursuivit Michael, comme si de rien n'était.

– Tu n'as pas pu l'en empêcher ?

– Il était plus fort que je ne le croyais et moi plus faible, se défendit l'archange, j'ai perdu de ma puissance dans la cage.

– Lucifer se balade dans la nature ? Formidable !

– Pas exactement, rectifia Michael, je lui ai arraché sa grâce.

– Hein ?

– Ses ailes si tu préfères.

– C'est dégueulasse, commenta Adam.

– Je n'avais pas le choix, se défendit Michael.

– Tu aurais pu le tuer, fit remarquer l'humain.

Michael ne répondit rien et détourna la tête.

– Tu n'en as pas envie c'est ça ?

– Qui a envie de tuer son petit frère ? répliqua Michael. Mais je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi Adam, j'ai besoin de toi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je suis gravement blessé…

– Tu as l'air en forme, coupa Adam.

– Ce n'est qu'un rêve, répondit Michael. Je suis blessé et j'ai besoin de ton aide, reprit-il, j'ai besoin de ton corps.

– Ca sera tout ? ironisa Adam.

– Oui c'est tout, répondit l'archange indifférent à l'ironie.

– Je te l'ai dis la dernière fois, expliqua Adam, tu n'as aucune considération pour les humains, alors pourquoi je te prêterais mon corps ?

– Il faut retrouver Lucifer et le Paradis a besoin de moi, dans l'état dans lequel je suis-je ne peux ni remonter, ni faire grand-chose. Je dois me reposer et le mieux reste dans mon vaisseau.

– Ben voyons, répliqua Adam, et moi alors ? J'ai perdu je ne sais pas combien d'année de ma vie pour _te_ rendre service, aujourd'hui j'aimerais pouvoir vivre tout court.

– Je te laisserais en paix une fois mes pouvoirs de retours, c'est promit Adam. Ais-je déjà faillis à mes promesses ?

Adam devait bien admettre que non. Quand il avait dit oui la première fois, il avait pu immédiatement revoir sa mère, de loin certes, sans pouvoir interagir avec elle pour ne pas perturber son repos, mais il avait pu la voir. Il avait longtemps songé que ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion et que sa mère n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'elle en avait l'air.

– Elle était et tout était vrai, répondit Michael, le Paradis ne ment jamais.

– Pas comme les anges, rétorqua Adam.

– Je ne t'ai jamais mentis.

– Toi non, mais Zacharie oui.

– Il est mort, ça n'a plus aucune importance, si ?

Adam soupira.

– Il te faudra combien de temps pour te remettre d'aplomb ? questionna l'humain.

– Quelques semaines, répondit Michael, peut-être un ou deux au maximum.

– Ca fait long, fit remarquer Adam.

– Tu viens de passer plusieurs centaines d'années en Enfer, tu n'es plus à quelques semaines près, si ?

– D'accord, finit par dire Adam, mais je te préviens je veux un paquet de truc en échange !

– Quoi donc ?

– Aucune idée mais j'ai quelques semaines pour y réfléchir, conclu Adam avec un sourire.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Bobby et Castiel se matérialisèrent dans le salon tandis que Crowley franchissait la porte comme s'il revenait chez lui, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Ils étaient sales, couverts de poussières et de terre et totalement épuisés.

Tandis que Crowley se servait allègrement dans les réserves d'alcool de Bobby tout en râlant que rien n'était assez bien, Sam s'assit près de son frère Adam et tenta de le réveiller en le secouant doucement.

Adam finit par ouvrir les yeux et regarder autour de lui comme s'il ne se souvenait pas très bien où il était. Il lança un regard de dégoût à Sam qui le tenait par l'épaule et se dégagea brusquement. Le chasseur ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son petit frère, ils l'avaient abandonné, ils ne pouvaient donc pas s'attendre à de la compréhension de sa part.

– Adam, commença Sam, on est vraiment désolé…

– Adam n'est pas là, répondit tranquillement son petit frère ou qui que cette personne puisse être.

Il s'épousseta en grimaçant comme le simple fait d'être couvert de poussière l'embarrassait.

– Dean, appela Sam sans quitter « Adam » des yeux.

Son petit frère foudroya Dean du regard et détourna le regard. A vrai dire Sam avait bien une idée de qui pouvait se cacher dans le corps de son frère mais il espérait sincèrement que Adam avait simplement prit un coup sur la tête.

– Quoi ? marmonna Dean en s'approchant une bière à la main.

– On a un problème, commença Sam.

– Il n'y a pas de _« problème »_ comme vous dites, coupa Adam, il faut simplement retrouver mon frère, il est susceptible de faire quelques dégâts.

– Ton frère ? répéta Dean en jetant un regard à Sam.

– Oui, Lucifer, répliqua Adam.

– Michael ? T'es en train de dire que tu n'as pas explosé comme on l'avait tous espéré mais que tu es revenu emmerder Adam ?

– Je n'ai pas explosé non et Adam est tout à fait d'accord pour que j'occupe son corps…

– Ça reste à prouver, coupa Dean.

– Je ne peux pas l'utiliser sans son accord, insista Michael.

– Il a raison Dean, intervint Castiel en se récoltant les regards noirs de son frère et du chasseur.

Visiblement Dean n'appréciait pas qu'il appui Michael et Michael n'appréciait pas que Dean ait besoin de l'avis de Castiel.

– Quelle histoire mes amis, quelle histoire ! s'exclama Crowley en s'affalant sur le canapé.

– On n'est pas tes amis, répondit machinalement Dean.

– Ca c'est dur, répondit le roi de l'Enfer.

– Et que je sache tu n'as pas fais grand-chose, ajouta Bobby.

– Tu plaisantes ! Premièrement c'est grâce à moi que lui-là – il désigna dédaigneusement Michael de la main – ait pu sortir de la Cage et deuxièmement j'ai fais une prédiction très juste en disant que vous alliez tout simplement tout faire péter.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sam à Michael en ignorant Crowley.

– Lucifer m'a attrapé juste avant que je sorte, nous nous sommes battus, expliqua-t-il, puis, comme j'ai bien vu que je ne pourrais pas le retenir, je lui ai arraché sa grâce.

– Et où est Lucifer ?

– Quelque part sur Terre.

– Quelque part sur Terre ? répéta Dean. La Terre est grande tu sais.

– Tu n'as plus de pouvoir toi non plus ? questionna Bobby.

– Plus pour le moment, avoua Michael, il a réussit à sérieusement me blesser.

– Génial, marmonna Dean, vraiment formidable.

– Où avez-vous laissé Nick la dernière fois ? demanda subitement l'archange.

– Hein ?

– Son ancien vaisseau, vous l'avez laissé où ?

– A Détroit, répondit Sam, vous pensez qu'il irait là-bas ?

– C'est probable, répondit Michael, et je n'ai pas d'autre piste. Il faut nous mettre en route.

Bobby poussa alors un très long soupir et se laissa tomber sur son canapé aux côtés de Crowley.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite :-)_

_J'ai mis du temps à poster parce que je travaille sur une autre fic qui s'appellera "Apocalypse" (tout un programme !) et que j'attends d'avoir presque entièrement écrite pour poster. Voilà, bon week-end à tous !_


End file.
